


Massendefekt

by RivaiHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Delusions, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Paranoia, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaiHeichou/pseuds/RivaiHeichou
Summary: Levis Leben ist eigentlich perfekt. Sollte man jedenfalls meinen. Er studiert, führt eine gut laufende Beziehung und hat eine gute Zukunft vor sich. Alles macht den Anschein, als wäre er wirklich glücklich. Aber der Schein trügt und bald wird nicht nur sein neuer Projektpartner, sondern auch sein Freund erfahren, wie es wirklich um ihn bestellt ist. [Erwin x Levi/Eren x Levi/Farlan x Levi | Depressionen | Drogenmissbrauch | psychische Erkrankung | Lemon | Ergänzungen möglich]





	1. Pillowtalk [Lemon]

Das Haus liegt im Dunklen, als ich ankomme. Weder im Büro, noch im Wohnzimmer brennt Licht und ich weiß noch nicht so richtig ob mich das erleichtern oder verunsichern sollte. Es ist ungewöhnlich für ihn nicht zu warten, es ist aber sogar für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich spät. Ich brauch ´ne knappe halbe Stunde von der Uni bis nach Hause, bin so gegen zwei raus. Der kleine Abstecher, den ich gemacht hab, wird mich auch noch mal ´ne Viertelstunde gekostet haben.  
Ich schließe die Haustür auf, ziehe die Schuhe und Jacke im Windfang aus. Als wir hier vor ´nem knappen halben Jahr hier eingezogen sind, war das die erste Regel, die ich aufgestellt hab. Schuhe und Jacken bleiben draußen. Wenn man schon ´n kleinen beheizbaren Vorraum hat, sollte man den sinnvoll nutzen.  
Er hatte am Anfang zwar so seine Probleme sich daran zu gewöhnen, mittlerweile klappt das aber bei uns beiden ganz gut. Er hat sich hier direkt wohlgefühlt. Ich dagegen kann mich immer noch nicht an den vielen Platz gewöhnen. Ich bin´s nicht gewohnt, bin in ´ner winzigen Wohnung mit meinen Eltern großgeworden. Als ich bei ihm eingezogen bin, war mir die großzügige Dreizimmerwohnung schon zu groß, aber dieses Haus sprengt sämtliche Rahmen.  
Das Haus ist für uns zwei eigentlich viel zu groß, aber er hat vorausschauend gedacht, als er es gekauft hat. Wenn ich fertig mit dem Studium bin, werd ich von Zuhause aus arbeiten. Den Job hab ich quasi schon sicher. Sein Vater leitet ´nen großes Architekturbüro, wenn mein Abschluss gut wird, wird mich der Wichser mit Handkuss empfangen.  
Der Geruch vom Abendessen hängt noch in der Luft und für einen kurzen Moment denke ich wirklich darüber nach, ob ich mir den Rest warmmachen soll oder nicht. Ich entscheide mich dagegen. Die paar Stunden Schlaf, die ich kriegen kann, erscheinen mir wichtiger.  
Ich stelle meine Tasche im Flur ab, beginne bereits auf dem Weg nach oben damit mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen damit es im Bad schneller geht. Ich lasse das Licht aus, bin leise, weil ich ihn nicht wecken will.  
Es ist nicht so, dass er mir Fragen stellen würde. Darüber, warum ich so spät bin. Ob es Gründe gibt sich zu sorgen. Er weiß, dass ich mich reinhänge und das es in den Semesterferien besser wird. Ich bin mehr Zuhause und wir haben mehr Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen. Er nimmt mir meinen Elan nicht krumm, macht mir keine Vorwürfe, sondern unterstützt mich in jeglicher Hinsicht.   
Wenn man es so sieht, ist er einfach perfekt.  
Ich schließe die Badezimmertür leise hinter mir, schalte nur das kleine Licht am Spiegel an und streife mir die Sachen vom Körper. Man sieht mir die viele Arbeit an. Tiefe Augenringe, leicht gerötete Augen durch den wenigen Schlaf und die Tatsache dass ich beim Arbeiten das Essen vergesse, sieht man ebenfalls.   
Er hat Recht damit, wenn er sagt, ich sollte mehr auf mich achten.  
Ich hole meinen Kram aus den Hosentaschen, bevor ich meine Wäsche in den Wäschekorb schmeiße und unter die Dusche steige. Ich genieße das warme Wasser, das Gefühl wie sich die Verspannungen in den Schultern langsam lösen und zwinge die immer weiter kreisenden Gedanken über dieses beschissene Praxisprojekt dazu zumindest für einen kurzen Moment ruhig zu sein.  
Ich seufze, fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die nassen Haare und greife anschließend nach meinem Duschzeug um mich zu Waschen. Es dürfte bereits nach drei sein. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, die ich lieber zum Schlafen nutzen sollte. Zumindest zwei, drei Stunden. Mehr ist eh nicht drin.  
Ich stelle das Wasser aus, trockne mich ab und wickel mir das Handtuch um die Hüften bevor ich das Bad leise verlasse und ins Schlafzimmer husche. Für einen kurzen Moment denke ich darüber nach mir etwas anzuziehen, entscheide mich dann aber dagegen und lasse mich auf meiner Seite des Bettes nieder, nachdem ich das Handtuch abgelegt hab.  
Als ich ihn einmal laut einatmen höre weiß ich, dass er wach ist und das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke verrät mir, dass er sich zu mir umdreht.  
„Hi“ nuschelt er müde, hebt die Decke an, damit ich es mir darunter bequem machen kann. Seine Haut ist angenehm warm und der Arm, der sich um mich legt, die Finger, die sanft über meinen Bauch streichen, lassen mich weiter entspannen. Ich liebe diese kleinen Berührungen, genieße sie in vollen Zügen, weil sie immer wieder dafür sorgen, dass ich aufhöre nachzudenken.  
„Du fehlst mir“ nuschelt er leise, haucht zarte Küsse auf mein Schlüsselbein und beschert mir damit eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Es ist kein Vorwurf, ernstgemeinte Sehnsucht. Nicht mehr. Und ich versteh ihn. Wir haben uns die Woche insgesamt vielleicht drei, vier Stunden gesehen. Auch wenn wir jede Nacht im gleichen Bett schlafen, ist das noch lange nicht das Gleiche.  
Er hebt den Arm an, als ich Anstalten mache mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Die hellen Augen funkeln leicht im schwachen Mondlicht, was sie beinahe noch schöner aussehen lässt, als sie es ohnehin bereits sind. In dem Licht erinnern mich seine Augen an klares Meerwasser.  
„Ich weiß“ flüstere ich, lege meine Lippen für einen sanften Kuss auf seine und rücke näher an ihn ran. Er fehlt mir auch, auch wenn das Gefühl in gewisserweise ein anderes ist. „Du fehlst mir auch.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment schauen wir uns einfach an und je länger ich ihn ansehe, desto mehr drängt sich der Gedanke an Schlaf in den Hintergrund. Es ist immer noch wie vor fünf Jahren. Er begehrt mich immer noch genauso wie früher. So wie ich ihn. Ich finde ihn immer noch sexy, kann immer noch eine Ewigkeit damit verschwenden ihn anzusehen und mir vorzustellen wie er mich an allen erdenklichen Orten, in allen mir bekannten Positionen fickt. Er gehört zu der Sorte Männern, die bei allem, was sie tun, einfach verboten scharf aussehen.  
Ich lasse meine Hand über seine Brust gleiten, lausche dem genießenden Seufzen dass er von sich gibt und lege erneut die Lippen auf seine. Die zu Beginn sanften Bewegungen unserer Lippen werden schnell leidenschaftlicher. Fordernder. Genauso wie sein Bein, das sich frech zwischen meine schiebt und mir ein Keuchen entlockt, als es sich gegen meinen halbsteifen Schwanz drückt und daran reibt.  
„Du solltest schlafen“ murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen, macht aber keine Anstalten mein Tun zu unterbinden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er lässt zu, dass ich meine Finger in seine Shorts gleiten lasse, stachelt mich noch weiter an, indem er mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe streicht.   
Ich öffne bereitwillig die Lippen, lasse mich dazu hinreißen mit ihm um die Führung zu kämpfen, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich sie ohnehin nicht bekomme. Und das will ich auch gar nicht. Ich liebe es, wenn er dominant ist, wenn er genaue Vorstellungen davon hat, wie er mich ficken will.  
Ich streiche über seinen harten Schwanz, schließe die Finger darum und bewege sie quälend langsam auf und ab. Für mich ist das Vorspiel mindestens genauso wichtig wie der Fick an sich. Je länger sich das Ganze in die Länge zieht, desto besser der Sex.  
Ich lehne mich ihm weiter entgegen und er reagiert sofort, weil er genau weiß, was ich von ihm will.   
Als er auf dem Rücken liegt, schwinge ich mein Bein über seine Hüften und löse den Kuss. Er hebt das Becken, als ich die Finger von seinem Schwanz nehme und die Daumen unter den störenden Stoff seiner Shorts harke um sie ihm von den Beinen zu streifen.   
Seine Finger legen sich in meinen Nacken, ziehen mich sanft, aber bestimmt nach unten. Unsere Lippen berühren sich fast und obwohl ich die Distanz nicht überbrücke, zieht er mich nicht näher.  
„Du willst wirklich das volle Programm, hm?“ Raunt er an meine Lippen, ich spüre den warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und die Hand, die sich auf meinen Arsch legt und fest zupackt.   
Ich keuche, nicke und presse meine Lippen wie zur Bestätigung auf seine.  
Ja verdammt! Ich will das ganze verfickte Paket. Ich will, dass er mich in den Himmel fingert, mich mit seiner Zunge in den Wahnsinn treibt und ich will seinen Schwanz lutschen, als wärs ´n verdammter Lolli.  
Für einen Moment gebe ich mich völlig dem Kuss hin, heiße die freche Zunge willkommen, die sich zwischen meine Lippen drängt und lasse meine Hand wieder zwischen seine Beine wandern, nehme seinen steinharten Schwanz in die Hand und reibe ihn, ehe ich den Kuss löse. Ich küsse seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein und seine Brust, ziehe eine feuchte Spur seinen Bauch nach unten und lasse ganz bewusst seine Mitte aus, widme mich lieber den leichten Erhebungen seiner Hüftknochen und der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel.   
Ich will, dass er mir sagt, dass ich seinen Schwanz in den Mund nehmen soll und dass ich mir den Fick gefälligst verdienen soll, indem ich ihn in den siebten Himmel blase.  
Seine Finger vergraben sich in meinen Haaren als ich die empfindliche Haut seiner Schenkel zwischen meine Zähne nehme. Für einen Moment halte ich dagegen, beiße fester zu, als er mir an den Haaren zieht, ehe ich loslasse und ihn über die Dunkelheit hinweg ansehe.  
Seine Augen sind dunkler, seine schmalen Lippen leicht geöffnet und ich weiß spätestens jetzt, dass mir von den zwei, drei Stunden Schlaf keine einzige übrig bleiben wird. Und es ist okay, weil ich meine Zeit so verbringe. Weil ich ihn damit glücklich machen kann und weil es mir ein paar Stunden verschafft, in denen sich meine Gedanken nicht um mein Studium drehen. Ein paar Stunden in denen ich einfach loslassen kann, nicht denken muss.  
„Benutz deinen hübschen Mund lieber für was anderes“ raunt er mir dunkel entgegen, dirigiert mich wenig sanft zu seiner Mitte und ich genieße die grobe Behandlung. Ich hasse es, wenn er mich anpackt, als wär ich zerbrechlich wie ´ne Frau.   
Ich lasse meine Zunge über seinen Schwanz gleiten. Ein, zwei Mal bevor ich die Lippen um seine pralle Spitze schließe und daran sauge. Sein Griff lockert sich etwas, lässt mir den Handlungsfreiraum, den ich brauche.  
Ich umkreise seine Eichel mit der Zunge, bevor ich seinen Schwanz tiefer in den Mund nehme. Sein genießendes Seufzen ist beinahe wie die ersten Töne eines Liedes. Ich will mehr davon hören. Ich will ihn meinen Namen keuchen und stöhnen hören, dass er einfach loslässt und die Kontrolle über sich verliert. Ich will, dass er mich grob von seinem Schwanz wegzerrt, in die Matratze drückt und mich hart fickt. Drauf geschissen dass ich morgen nicht richtig sitzen kann.  
Ich bewege den Kopf in einem langsamen Takt auf und ab, schließe die Lippen mal sanfter, mal fester um seinen Schwanz, während meine Zunge ihn immer wieder umkreist.  
Ich genieße das leise Stöhnen, den zunehmend fester werdenden Zug in meinen Haaren und den Blick, mit dem er mir dabei zusieht. Meine Augen kleben förmlich an seinem Gesicht, studieren jede noch so kleine Regung. Die dunklen, lustgetränkten Augen, die geöffneten Lippen und den dezenten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen. Seinen Kiefer, der sich an- und entspannt. Die helle, leicht schwitzige Haut, die im schwachen Mondlicht verführerisch glänzt.  
Er zieht mein Gesicht grob von seinem Schwanz weg und mich zu sich nach oben. Seine Lippen pressen sich forsch auf meine, seine Zunge schiebt sich fordernd in meinen Mund, während seine Hand sich auf meinen Arsch legt und seine Finger zwischen meine Backen wandern.  
Ich keuche, als er mit den Fingern über mein Arschloch reibt, weiß nicht so recht, worauf ich mich konzentrieren soll. Auf den Kuss oder die Finger an meinem Arsch.  
„Runter von mir und umdrehen“ fordert er sanft, nachdem er den Kuss löst und die Hand aus meinen Haaren nimmt. Für einen kurzen Moment schaue ich ihm in die Augen, verziehe den Mund zu einem kleinen Grinsen und komme seiner Aufforderung nach. Ich steige langsam von seinen Beinen, lasse ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen und breche den Blickkontakt erst dann ab, als ich mich vor ihn knie, das Gesicht zum Spiegel gerichtet während er hinter mir ist. Auch wenn es dunkel ist, kann ich unsere Silhouetten im Spiegel sehen und nicht ganz genau zu wissen, was er tut, macht das Ganze spannender.  
Die Bettdecke raschelt, als er sich bewegt und ich höre das leise auf und zu der Nachttischschublade. Ich sehe, dass er auf dem Nachttisch nach etwas tastet. Vermutlich der Lichtschalter für die Nachttischlampe. Ich hab nichts dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will ihn sehen. Richtig sehen. Nicht nur schemenhaft durch die Dunkelheit.  
Ich kneife die Augen ein wenig zusammen, als er das Licht anmacht, höre erneut das Rascheln der Decke, beobachte ihn dabei wie er hinter mir Stellung bezieht und mir durch den Spiegel direkt in die Augen sieht. Die sonst so ordentlich gescheitelten Haare sind jetzt völlig durcheinander. Er sieht jünger aus. Verflucht sexy.  
 _Gott! Fick mich einfach._  
Seine Hände fahren über meine Seiten, meinen Rücken, eine bleibt zwischen meinen Schulterblättern liegen, während die andere wieder nach unten fährt und an meiner Hüfte verharrt. Der leichte Druck, den er ausübt, reicht, damit ich weiß, dass ich den Oberkörper senken soll und ich tue es. Lege ihn flach auf der Matratze ab, während ich ihm meinen Arsch aufreizend entgegenstrecke.  
Ich würde alles für diesen Mann tun. Es ist vielleicht nicht die große Liebe, aber alles, was ich brauche. Wer weiß, ob es sowas wie die große, wahre Liebe überhaupt gibt. Liebe an sich. Ich hab keine Ahnung und eigentlich spielt es auch überhaupt keine Rolle. Es ist egal, weil es ohnehin keinen Unterschied macht. Ich bin zufrieden. Glücklich. Mehr brauch ich nicht.  
Er zieht die Hand zurück, öffnet mit einem leisen Klacken die Gleitgeltube. Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie er das Zeug auf seinen Fingern verteilt. Wir lassen einander nicht aus den Augen, so wie immer, während er mit seinen Fingern zwischen meine Backen fährt und mit den feucht-glitschigen Spitzen über mein Loch streicht. Ich bin ungeduldiger, als ich sollte, drücke ihm meinen Arsch entgegen damit er endlich aufhört, mit mir zu spielen. Er hält mich an der Hüfte in Position, beugt sich über mich und ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.  
„Die Technik war heute ein wenig schlampig, aber wir schieben es ausnahmsweise auf den Schlafmangel der letzten Wochen“ säuselt er, haucht mir einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Haut hinter dem Ohr. Er weiß genau, dass ich da besonders empfindlich bin, dass ich jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut bekomme und ein Schauer nach dem nächsten durch meinen Körper geht.  
Zwei Fingerspitzen drücken sich ein Stück in mich, entlocken mir ein leises Keuchen, bevor er sie wieder komplett zurückzieht und das Spielchen wiederholt.  
„Hör auf – nnah – zu reden und mach einfach“  
Er schmunzelt, ich kann seine Lippen in meinem Nacken spüren, den warmen Atem der immer wieder gegen den ausrasierten Teil meines Hinterkopfs stößt und mir kleine Schauer über den Körper jagt. Er spielt mit mir. Ihm gefällt es, wenn ich anfange, ungeduldig zu werden. Er liebt es, mich zu reizen, bis ich ihn endlich anflehe, mich zu hart ficken. Ich liebe es, dass er es tut und gleichzeitig hasse ich es. Wenn er es nicht tut, vermisse ich es und wenn doch, will ich, dass er schneller an die Sache ran geht. Dass er aufhört, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, obwohl mich genau das so unglaublich scharf macht. Obwohl es genau das ist, was ich so unbedingt will.  
Ich keuche, als er die Finger endlich tiefer schiebt und es fällt mir wirklich schwer, still zu halten. Ich will mich ihm entgegen drücken. Ihn tiefer spüren. Ich will, dass er den Punkt in mir trifft, der mich zu Wachs in seinen Händen macht. Ich will nur noch an ihn denken können, nur noch ihn sehen während er sich immer wieder tief in mir versenkt.  
Er verteilt kleine Bisse in meinem Nacken, haucht federleichte Küsse auf die gereizten Stellen während er seine Finger in mir bewegt.  
„Fuck“ stöhne ich, biege den Rücken durch, als er endlich den Punkt streift, der mich vor Lust fast platzen lässt.  
„Ich hab dich schon viel zu lang nicht mehr so stöhnen hören“ raunt er, amt die Bewegung noch einmal nach, bevor er die Finger aus mir raus zieht. Er will genauso wenig warten wie ich. Er will mich genauso sehr ficken, wie ich von ihm gefickt werden will.  
„Sag es“ fordert er rau, richtet sich auf und platziert beide Hände an meinen Hüften.  
„Fick mich endlich verdammt“  
Ich keuche, als sich seine Spitze langsam in mich schiebt. Genieße dieses leichte Ziehen, den festen Griff. Die Tatsache, dass ich weder vor, noch zurück kann. Das Gefühl von Unterwürfigkeit und seine Dominanz. Ich gebe gern die Kontrolle an ihn ab, gebe mich dem Kontrollverlust hin. Ich vertraue ihm blind, weiß dass er nichts tun würde, was ich nicht wirklich will. Das macht es einfach, mich einfach treiben zu lassen.  
Er ist sanft, als er sich weiter in mich schiebt, verharrt immer wieder kurz, um mir Zeit zu geben, die ich eigentlich schon längst nicht mehr brauche. Ich schätze es, weiß, dass es anders laufen könnte.  
Die ersten Stöße sind langsam, beinahe liebevoll aber ich weiß, dass ich das ändert. Wir haben uns längst von dem anfänglichen Kuschelsex verabschiedet, sind beide der Meinung, dass das einfach nicht reicht. Er liebt es zu sehr, seinen Trieben freien Lauf zu lassen und seine Dominanz auszuleben und ich... ich will von ihm in die Matratze gedrückt und hemmungslos gefickt werden. Ich will, dass er sich nicht zurücknimmt, will am Morgen durch ein leichtes Ziehen daran erinnert werden, was wir die Nacht miteinander getrieben haben und ich will die Spuren vom Fick auch Tage später noch sehen.  
Seine Stöße werden zunehmend kraftvoller, steigern langsam ihr Tempo. Sein Keuchen vermischt sich mit meinem, seine Finger bohren sich förmlich in meine Hüften und ich weiß, dass dort morgen kleine, blaue Flecken zu sehen sein werden. Mich stört der Gedanke nicht, stachelt mich nur noch mehr an.  
Er sieht mich durch den Spiegel hinweg an und ich schaue zurück. Ich hab mittlerweile gefallen daran gefunden uns durch den Spiegel beobachten. Sein Gesicht zu sehen. Zu sehen wie er sich bewegt. Wie unsere Körper perfekt miteinander harmonieren, wie sie scheinbar perfekt zusammenpassen.  
Er löst die Hände von meinen Seiten, lässt die eine zwischen meine Beine gleiten, streicht über die Innenseite meiner Schenkel, während er mich mit der anderen grob nach oben zieht. Seine Finger legen sich locker an meinen Hals, verhindern das ich wieder nach vorn falle, während ich mich zusätzlich mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken festhalte.  
Ich lehne den Kopf zurück, genieße die kleinen Bisse die er auf meinem Hals verteilt und stöhne, als er den Winkel verändert. Seine Hand wandert meine Schenkel nach oben, schließt sich um meinen harten Schwanz und fängt an ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu pumpen.  
Seine Stöße werden schneller und gröber, die Bewegungen seiner Hand passen sich perfekt der seiner Hüften an.  
„Naaargh... Fuck Erwin!“  
„Le-vi“  
Unser Stöhnen vermischt sich miteinander, wird lauter je näher wir an unsere Grenzen kommen. Ich höre ihn gern. Liebe diesen tiefen, bassähnlichen Ton. Bekomme einfach nicht genug davon, genauso wie ich von dem Sex mit ihm nicht genug bekommen kann. Es ist gut, besser als alles, was ich davor hatte. Er gibt mir das, was ich will, das, was ich brauche, ohne, dass ich es ihm sagen muss.  
Der Griff um meinen Hals wird fester. Es stört mich nicht, dass er mir dabei die Luft abdrückt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er weiß, wie weit er gehen kann und ich weiß, dass er sich soweit im Griff hat, dass er rechtzeitig locker lässt.  
„Nhaa – Erwin ich –“ keuche ich, der Rest des Satzes geht in meinem Stöhnen unter, als ich komme.  
Es sind noch zwei, drei Stöße bevor er die Zähne grob in meiner Halsbeuge vergräbt. Sein lautes Stöhnen gleicht mehr einem Knurren, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagt.  
Ich lasse die Hand aus seinem Nacken gleiten und mich anschließend langsam mit ihm auf die Matratze sinken. Die Sauerei ist egal, zumindest im Moment. Ich bin müde, völlig entspannt. Im Moment... geht mir das alles am Arsch vorbei.  
Er legt die Arme um mich, haucht einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe, bevor er die Decke über unsere Beine zieht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Levi“ haucht er sanft.  
„Ich weiß.“


	2. Giants

Ich stehe schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer, betrachte kritisch mein Spiegelbild während ich immer wieder leise Geräusche von unten höre. Erwin ist vermutlich in der Küche und bereitet das Essen vor. Freunde von ihm kommen vorbei. Es ist Zufall, dass sich meine Pläne mit seinen überschneiden, aber ich bin froh heute Abend nicht hier zu sein. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich seine Freunde nicht mögen, aber ich komme mir jedes Mal zwischen ihnen absolut deplatziert vor. Ich gehöre nicht dazu, teile nicht die gleichen Interessen wie sie und wenn ich ehrlich bin, langweilt es mich wie sie ihren Abend miteinander verbringen. Sitzen und reden, reden und weiter sitzen. Essen und Wein, während sie weiter absolut langweilige Anekdoten erzählen.  
Ich werd mich erhängen, wenn mein Leben in zehn Jahren genauso trostlos aussieht.  
Letztendlich knöpfe ich das Hemd wieder auf, ziehe es aus und lege es in den Schrank zurück, fische mir eins meiner abgewetzten Bandshirts aus der hintersten Ecke. Enge Jeans und T-Shirt geht immer. Darin fühl ich mich wohl, weil das einfach besser zu mir passt. Die Hemden sind allesamt Erwins Verdienst. Damit ich vor der Familie und den Freunden vorzeigbar bin. Damit man mir nicht ansieht, woher ich komme. Es stört ihn nicht, immerhin hat er mich in den Umständen kennengelernt. Meine Art zu Sprechen hat sich auch absolut nicht geändert, seitdem ich da raus bin.   
Jeder weiß es. Ich mach kein Geheimnis daraus, er genauso wenig, aber trotzdem schickt sich das nicht für einen Mann mit Geld.   
Fuck off. Als hätte mich das je interessiert. Ich tue ihm den Gefallen, weil er mir wichtig ist. Weil er mir immer wichtig war. Ganz allein deswegen.  
Ich seufze, fahre mir durch die noch feuchten Haare und schnappe mir Handy und Portmonee vom Bett, bevor ich das Schlafzimmer verlasse und die Treppen nach unten gehe.  
Wie erwartet steht Erwin am Herd, schneidet gerade das Gemüse für... was auch immer. Ich bin in der Küche absolut untalentiert. Es reicht mir, dass ich ´ne beschissene Tiefkühlpizza machen kann. Er dagegen kocht wie ein Gott. Als hätte er nie was anderes gemacht. Und er tut es gern. Ist fast schade, dass ich das Essen verpasse.  
Das Lied, das er vor sich hin summt, kann ich nicht identifizieren. Vermutlich kenne ich es nicht. Wir haben absolut unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von guter Musik, wundert mich also eher weniger, dass mir die Melodie völlig unbekannt ist.   
Ich lehne im Türrahmen, beobachte ihn einfach stillschweigend bei seiner Arbeit. Ich hab noch etwas Zeit, bevor ich losmuss, weiß aber nicht wie ich die Zeit nutzen soll. Alles, was ich jetzt anfange, könnte ich nicht zu Ende bringen und das ist etwas, dass ich nicht haben kann. Ich hasse es, wenn die Dinge liegenbleiben.  
„Es ist wirklich schade, dass du heute Abend nicht da bist. Deine Anwesenheit würde den Abend perfekt machen“ sagt er, ohne dabei aufzusehen, aber trotzdem weiß ich das er lächelt. Er hat mich also längst bemerkt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?  
„Mhm. Wirklich schade, dass ich nicht bei eurer Langweilerparty dabei sein kann. Ich wüsste nichts Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen“ erwidere ich trocken, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust als er den Kopf in meine Richtung dreht und schmunzelt. Ich bin mir manchmal nicht sicher, ob er meinen Sarkasmus nicht mit irgendwas anderem verwechselt oder ob er mich einfach nicht ernst nimmt.  
Er legt das Messer weg, überbrückt die Distanz zwischen und zieht mich an seine Brust. Ich lockere meine Arme nicht, bleibe einfach stehen, während er die Arme um mich legt und seine Stirn auf meinem Kopf ablegt. Seine Nase in meinen feuchten Haaren vergräbt.  
„Wir sind schon fast fünf Jahre zusammen und ich weiß immer noch nicht wie deine Haare eigentlich riechen“  
„Das wirst du auch nie erfahren, Daddy Eyebrows. Und jetz´lass mich los, ich will vorher noch was essen“ murre ich, löse die Arme nur, damit ich ihn von mir schieben kann.  
Meine Laune ist momentan auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt, aber ich weiß, dass sich das im Laufe des Abends ändern wird. Für ihn tut es mir beinahe leid, aber er ist es gewohnt. Je länger ich Zuhause bin, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben, desto schlimmer wirds. Ich brauch einfach was, womit ich mich beschäftigen kann. Einfach Zuhause hocken und nichts tun war noch nie etwas, dass ich gern gemacht hab. Ich hasse es, langweile mich viel schnell. Denke einfach zu viel.  
„Ich kann dir den Rest von gestern warm machen, wenn du willst“  
Er ist viel zu liebevoll. Hat zu viel Verständnis. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, hätte ich mich längst vor die Tür gesetzt. Hätte längst die Geduld verloren. Es muss Liebe sein, wenn er das alles freiwillig mit einem Lächeln hinnimmt. Mich erträgt, obwohl ich mich ja nicht mal selbst ertragen kann. Ich schätze, Erwin ist der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Liebe einen völlig blendet und einem die Fähigkeit nimmt, die Dinge so zu sehen wie sie sind. Ecken und Kanten, an denen man sich verletzen wird, an denen man sich wahrscheinlich sogar schon längst verletzt hat. Ich weiß, dass er eigentlich etwas Besseres verdient hat, jemanden, der ihm das geben kann, was er braucht, aber ich weiß genauso gut, dass ich ohne ihn am Arsch bin.  
„Kümmer dich lieber um dein beschissenes Gemüse. Ich krieg das selbst hin“ erwidere ich etwas zu ruppig, schiebe mich an ihm vorbei ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Ich weiß, dass ich ein richtiges Ekel sein kann. Gerade an Tagen wie diesem. Er seufzt resignierend, schweigt und macht sich zurück an die Vorbereitungen während ich das Essen warmmache und mich damit – ebenso schweigend – an den kleinen Frühstückstisch sinken lasse.  
Er versucht es nicht noch mal, auch dann nicht als ich aufstehe und meinen Teller abspüle und ihn anschließend in die Maschine räume. Er folgt mir auch nicht, als ich die Tür zum Windfang öffne und mir meine Schuhe anziehe und die Jacke vom Harken nehme. Ich weiß, dass ich mich entschuldigen sollte, aber ich war noch nie besonders gut darin. Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten und um Taten sprechen zu lassen ist eigentlich nicht genug Zeit.  
„Ich geh dann“ rufe ich in den Flur, taste noch einmal meine Taschen ab, um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch wirklich alles hab. Ich höre leise Schritte die auf mich zukommen und als ich aufsehe, steht er bereits im Türrahmen. Natürlich lässt er mich nicht einfach so gehen. Das würde er nicht mal dann tun, wenn wir uns wirklich gestritten hätten.  
Er harkt die Daumen in die Gürtelschlaufen meiner Jeans und zieht mich näher zu sich. Er weiß dass ich es hasse und genau deswegen tut er es. Wieso auch sonst, wenn nicht um mich zu reizen. Ich rolle mit den Augen, sehe zu ihm auf und begegne zwei blauen, ausdrucksstarken Augen die ganz für sich allein sprechen.  
„Is´ nur ´ne beschissene Nacht, Augenbraue“ sage ich völlig unberührt, packe gleichzeitig seinen Kragen um ihn auf Augenhöhe zu ziehen. Ich drücke ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor ich ihn wenig sanft von mir schiebe. Ich hab keinen Bock auf diesen „du wirst mir fehlen“-Pärchenscheiß.  
„Pass auf dich auf ja?“ Sagt er liebevoll, schaut mich mit diesem Blick an, der mir sagen soll, dass ich ihm alles bedeute. Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so ansieht. Ich hasse es, dass ich ihn für mich beanspruche, obwohl es sicher jemanden da draußen gibt, der einen Mann wie ihn wirklich zu schätzen wüsste. Der ihm genau das zurückgeben kann.  
Ich bin dafür einfach der Falsche.  
„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, mach das Essen fertig und geh duschen. Der Langweilerclub dürfte bald hier aufschlagen“ murre ich, schiebe meine Hände in die Taschen meiner Jacke und lasse zu, dass er mir noch zwei kurze Küsse auf die Lippen haucht, bevor er mich endlich gehen lässt. Ohne weitere Worte. Ohne weiteren Scheiß, der meine Nerven noch mehr strapaziert.  
Ich gehe die gepflasterte Einfahrt entlang, lasse dieses beschissene Haus und dieses scheiß Grundstück hinter mir und das erste Mal seit Tagen hab ich das Gefühl richtig durchatmen zu können. Es ist nicht so, dass er dafür verantwortlich wäre, dass ich mich eingeengt fühle. Es ist vielmehr dieses verfickte Haus. Je länger wir dort wohnen, desto enger kommt es mir vor. Völlig lächerlich, weil circa hundertfünfzig Quadratmetern für zwei Leute einfach viel zu viel sind. Trotzdem hab ich immer mehr das Gefühl, die Wände würden auf mich zukommen.  
Ich gehe die Straße runter, ziehe meine Zigaretten aus der Innentasche meiner Jacke und klemme mir eine davon zwischen die Lippen. ´N ziemlich beschissene Angewohnheit, die ich einfach nicht loswerde. Keine Ahnung wann ich damit angefangen hab, viel zu früh jedenfalls. Ich schiebe die Schachtel zurück in meine Tasche bevor ich meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen stecke und meine Finger über das kleine Tütchen streichen lasse, dass sich auf der linken Seite befindet.  
 _Das ist zu wenig._  
 _Damit komm ich nicht über den Abend._  
 _Fuck man!_  
Ich ziehe mein Smartphone aus der Tasche, werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und öffne anschließend meine Kontakte, scrolle durch die Namen bis ich den richtigen hab.  
 _»Wann kannst du da sein?«_  
Es braucht nicht mehr, damit er weiß, wovon ich spreche. Wir kennen uns mittlerweile lang genug, treffen uns immer an der gleichen Ecke. Er kennt meine Gewohnheiten besser als ich selbst, er wird vermutlich schon auf meine Nachricht gewartet haben. Wundern würd´s mich jedenfalls nicht.  
 _»20 Minuten«_  
An der Kreuzung biege ich links, statt rechts ab und nehme den kürzeren Weg durch die Gassen. Ich kenne die Gegend gut genug, um zu wissen, wie ich am schnellsten mein Ziel erreiche. Ich will nicht mehr Zeit hier verbringen, als unbedingt nötig. Ich bin hier großgeworden. Zwischen Junks und Nutten. Kleinkriminellen. Kaputten Familien und Armut. Ich möchte weitgehend vermeiden, auf alte Bekanntschaften zu treffen. Menschen, mit denen ich abgeschlossen hab. Menschen, auf die ich schon damals gut hätte verzichten können.  
Als ich mein Ziel erreiche, steht er bereits an derselben Stelle wie immer, wenn ich mich bei ihm melde. Er hat den Kragen seiner Jacke hochgeschlagen, den Kopf gesenkt, so, dass man von seinem Gesicht kaum etwas sieht. Das ist aber auch nicht nötig. Diesen beschissenen Bastard würde ich auch auf tausend Kilometer Entfernung erkennen.  
Ich werfe noch einmal einen Blick nach rechts und links bevor ich die Straße überquere und kurz vor ihm halte, damit die Gegenstände unauffällig ihren Besitzer wechseln. Ich weiß, dass ich bekomme, was ich will genauso wie er weiß, dass er bekommt, was ihm zusteht.  
„Ihm geht´s schlechter, Levi.“  
Früher hätten mich die Worte innehalten lassen. Früher hätte es mich interessiert, was er zu sagen hat. Aber heute... geht´s mir am Arsch vorbei. Dieser reudige Sohn einer blutpissenden Hündin und sie.  
„Wenn er endlich krepiert ist, kannst du mir die frohe Kunde mit Luftballons und Kuchen überbringen, vorher will ich nichts von diesem Hurensohn wissen“ erwiderte ich kalt, ziehe an ihm vorbei und biege um die nächste Ecke, um ihn und diese beschissene Gegend hinter mir zu lassen.

Ich bleibe vor dem Treppenabsatz stehen, entscheide mich dagegen zu klingeln und nach oben zu gehen, sondern lasse mich auf den maroden Beton der Treppe sinken und klemm mir ´ne Kippe zwischen die Lippen, ziehe mein Smartphone aus der Tasche und schreibe ihm, dass ich da bin.  
Es dauert nicht lang bis man Schritte im Hausflur hört die erst lauter und anschließend leiser werden. Die Tür öffnet sich und kurz darauf legen sich zwei zierliche Arme um meinen Hals und ein feuchtes Lippenpaar auf meine Wange.  
„Du musst dich öfter hier blickenlassen, großer Bruder“ meckert sie liebevoll, bevor sie sich neben mich setzt und mir lachend mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stößt. Farlan geht an uns vorbei, lässt sich zwei Stufen weiter unten ebenfalls sinken und zieht eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel, die ich ihm vor die Nase halte. Er klemmt sie sich zwischen die Lippen und beugt sich zu mir nach oben, bringt mich damit dazu mit den Augen zu rollen, bevor ich mich ihm entgegen lehne und ihm die Kippe mit meiner eigenen anzünde.  
„Wie läufts mit Erwin?“ Fragt er, den Rauch dabei ausblasend.  
Ich hab mit der Frage gerechnet. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, sie würde erst später zur Sprache kommen. Nach ein, zwei Bier vielleicht. Dann, wenn die allgemeine Stimmung besser ist. Es ist nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht, aus welchem Grund er fragt. Gerade deswegen empfinde ich den Zeitpunkt als äußerst unpassend. Aber mein Schweigen würde er vermutlich fehlinterpretieren.  
„So wie immer“ erwidere ich, ziehe noch einmal an meiner Zigarette, ehe ich sie neben mir auf der Stufe ausdrücke und in die kleine Dose werfe, die draußen für die Kippenstummel bereitsteht.  
„Wieso gehst du nicht einfach, wenn er dir auf die Eier geht?“  
Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das Isabel mir genau diese Frage stellt. Sie will das Beste für mich, ich weiß. Aber wer könnte besser entscheiden, was das Richtige für mich ist, als ich selbst? Erwin ist perfekt. Er ist aufmerksam. Attraktiv. Er verdient gut und ist jemand, der für einen sorgen kann. Er ist liebevoll und sanft in den richtigen Momenten. Er weiß, was er will. Er ist der perfekte Mann. Eine wirklich gute Partie. Es ist vielleicht keine Liebe, aber es ist eine tiefe Zuneigung und ein Vertrauen, dass ich sonst nur meinen zwei besten Freunden zuteilwerden lasse.  
„Aus dem gleichen Grund wieso ich immer noch mit euch Schwachköpfen befreundet bin“ erwidere ich genervt und rolle demonstrativ mit den Augen in der Hoffnung, dass sie es damit einfach gutsein lässt. Ich hab keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch. So wie immer. Sie kann es nicht lassen.   
„Wollen wir?“ Frage ich, als sie nichts darauf erwidert und erhebe mich, nachdem sie eifrig nickend auf die Beine springt. Farlan nimmt den letzten Zug seiner Zigarette, beeilt sich sie auszudrücken und den Stummel zu entsorgen, als Isabel anfängt ungeduldig die Treppenstufen nach unten zu hüpfen.

Sie läuft vor uns her, viel Aufgeregter, als sie sein sollte. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir zusammen weggehen. Auch nicht das erste Mal in diesem Club. Klar, es ist seltener geworden, seitdem wir umgezogen sind. Der Weg ist weiter, die Anbindung beschissen und solche Abende kommen eigentlich nur noch Zustande, wenn Erwins Langweilerfreunde zu seinen Langweilertreffs kommen. Ich kann die Nächte wegbleiben, ohne dass er mich darum bittet, dass ich mich von ihm abholen lasse. Ich kann wegbleiben, solange ich will, bin nicht gezwungen um zwei zu gehen, nur weil Monsieur meint, Stress zu machen. Da merkt man wohl doch, dass er um einiges älter ist als ich.  
„Oi Isabel! Komm mal runter“ rufe ich, als sie beinahe zwischen den Menschen auf der Straße verschwindet, ohne zu bemerke, wie weit sie uns hinter sich lässt.  
Farlan legt den Arm um meine Schultern und grinst schief, während sie ihre Schritte zumindest verlangsamt, wenn sie schon nicht stehenbleibt.  
„Du solltest dich öfter blicken lassen. Sie liegt mir ständig damit in den Ohren.“  
„Dass wäre einfacher, wenn wir nicht in dieses beschissene Haus gezogen wären“ erwidere ich angenervt. Ich hasse dieses Haus. Ich mochte es nicht, als wir es uns angesehen haben und ich mag es auch jetzt nicht, nachdem wir dort eingezogen sind. Es ist schön, ja. Modern. Groß. Die Lage am Stadtrand ist – für Familien – wirklich schön. Aber weder die Gegend, noch das Haus ist was für mich.  
„Du hast dich also immer noch nicht damit angefreundet“ stellt er schmunzelnd fest.  
„Nein“ ist alles, was ich darauf erwidere, bevor ich seinen Arm abschüttel und die Hände in die Taschen schiebe. Meine Finger schließen sich beinahe automatisch um das kleine Päckchen, dass sich in meiner linken Hosentasche befindet. Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass es da ist, genauso wie es beruhigend ist zu wissen, dass der Weg nicht mehr weit ist.  
Als der Club in Sicht kommt, ist schon von weitem zu sehen, dass die Schlange vor dem Eingang ziemlich lang ist. Mit etwas Glück ist Jan heute da, ein Bekannter, der als Türsteher im Giants arbeitet. Das würde die Angelegenheit ein wenig abkürzen.  
Kaum dass wir angekommen sind, entdeckt Isabel das bekannte Gesicht an den Türen, grinst bis über beide Ohren als wir an der Schlange vorbei direkt zur Tür gehen.  
„Jan!“ Begrüßt sie ihn überschwänglich mit einer Umarmung. Farlan und er begrüßen sich mit einem kurzen Handschlag und zwischen uns bleibt es bei einem einfachen zunicken. Nicht, dass wir uns nicht verstehen würden. Der Mann ist wirklich schwer in Ordnung, aber anders als die beiden sehen ich ihn privat eigentlich nie.  
„Und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung die Welt der Schönen und Reichen hält dich in ihren Fängen“ scherzt er und öffnet uns die Tür.  
„Tch. Träum weiter“ ist alles, was ich darauf erwidere ehe wir ins Innere des Clubs verschwinden. Die ursprünglichen Industriehallen sind durch Glaselemente miteinander gekoppelt und unterteilt. Es sind insgesamt drei, alle in einem ähnlichen industriellen Stil. Alles roh, aber ich finde die alten Rohre und das Mauerwerk machen den Charme des Ladens aus.  
Die Musik ist laut, die Luft stickig und im Vorraum reiht sich bereits einer an den nächsten. Die Hallen dahinter sehen aber tatsächlich noch einigermaßen leer aus. Ein kleiner Lichtblick.  
„Levi!“ Höre ich eine mir leider viel zu vertraute Stimme und als ich den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehe, sehe ich die junge Frau bereits mit den Armen wedeln. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, atme einmal tief durch, bevor ich mich mit meinen zwei Freunden zwischen den Menschen hindurchschlängele.  
„Petra. Schön dich zu sehen“ begrüße ich sie, zwinge mich zu einem charmanten Lächeln und stütze die Ellbogen auf den Tresen, hinter dem sie steht.  
„Find ich auch! Wir haben uns schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, mein Süßer“ erwidert sie lächelnd und legt ihre Hand auf meinen Unterarm. Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wenn wir ihr hier über den Weg laufen. Sie nervt mich mit ihrem Dauerhaften geflirtet. Damit, dass sie scheinbar immer noch nicht gerafft hat, dass ich mit Frauen etwa so viel anfangen kann wie sie selbst. Und trotzdem bin ich freundlich, weil sie uns schneller rein bringt und uns den Eintritt erspart.  
„Das Studium nimmt mich ganz schön ein“ sage ich, darauf bedacht ihr wenig Spielraum für weitere Fragen oder Gesprächsthemen zu liefern. Isabel und Farlan stehen an meinen Flanken, warten schweigend darauf dass diese dämlichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln endlich enden.  
„Wisst ihr schon, wie lange ihr bleibt? Ich hab heut nur bis 12. Vielleicht kann man den Abend zusammen aufklingen lassen?“  
„Wenn du uns in findest.“  
Ich schenke ihr noch ein weiteres Lächeln, ehe sie zu ihrem beschissenen Stempelkissen und dem Stempel greift um uns endlich Eintritt zu verschaffen. Sie drückt erst meinen zwei Begleitern, dann mir den Stempel auf den Handrücken, hält mich noch einen Moment zurück, als wir bereits im Begriff sind aufzubrechen um endlich von ihr wegzukommen. Sie ist wirklich schwer in Ordnung, aber sie geht mir tierisch auf die Eier.  
„Bis später“ – „Bis dann“

Isabel lässt ihre Hände auf den Tisch donnern, als sie aufsteht und uns einen entschlossenen Blick schenkt. Ihr breites Grinsen spricht dafür, dass mir ihre Idee keinesfalls gefallen wird, ebenso wie der bereits gefährlich hohe Alkoholspiegel in ihrem Blut. Sie streckt mir die Hand entgegen und ich zögere danach zu greifen, betrachte meine Freundin stattdessen fragend. Ich ahne bereits, was sie vor hat.  
„Lass uns tanzen“ brüllt sie mir über die laute Musik hinweg entgegen. Ihre Augen leuchten förmlich, als sie ungeduldig mit der Hand wedelt und darauf hofft, dass ich auf ihren Vorschlag eingehe. Farlan kommt neben mir bereits auf die Beine, vermutlich um sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Ich rolle mit den Augen, einsehend, dass ich ohnehin keine Chance hab mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Und eigentlich will ich das auch gar nicht. Das ewige Rumsitzen macht mich allmählich wahnsinnig. Nicht verwunderlich. Wir sind schon ´ne ganze Weile hier, sitzt schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit am gleichen Tisch. Untätigkeit war noch nie etwas, wofür man mich hätte begeistern können. Ich hasse es, nichts zu tun. Einfach da zu sitzen und die Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, mit der man so viel sinnvollere Dinge anstellen könnte.  
Ich kippe den letzten Rest meines Biers runter und stehe auf, greife in meine Taschen, während sich meine Freunde bereits zum Gehen wenden und ziehe sowohl das kleine Päckchen, als auch meine Schlüssel hervor. Mittlerweile ist es mir völlig egal, wer mich dabei beobachtet. Mir ist niemand aufgefallen, den ich kenne. Also drauf geschissen. Und die beiden Idioten mit denen ich hier bin wissen davon. Zumindest Farlan weiß davon. Bei ihr bin ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz sicher. Aber selbst wenn... es gäbe genug Leute, bei denen es mir weitaus mehr ausmachen würde, würden sie davon Wind bekommen. Sie sind meine besten Freunde. Es gibt doch sowieso kaum etwas, was sie nicht wissen und das, was sie offiziell nicht wissen, wissen sie inoffiziell. Erahnen es einfach oder kennen mich gut genug, um einfach keine Fragen stellen zu müssen.  
Manchmal hasse ich es. Keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen haben zu können, egal wie sehr ich mich damit anstrenge. Irgendwann durchschauen sie das Spielchen. Erwin dagegen... ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass er zu viel vertrauen in meine Ehrlichkeit setzt. Er vertraut mir Blindlings, scheint nicht mal groß darüber nachzudenken, dass ich ihm kackendreist ins Gesicht lügen könnte.  
Normalerweise bin ich ehrlich und es gibt tatsächlich nur drei Dinge, bei denen ich nicht hundertprozentig ehrlich zu ihm bin.  
Meine Beziehung zu Farlan.  
Meine Gefühle.  
Und diese Sache hier.  
Es sind nur ein paar routinierte Handgriffe, ein paar wenige Sekunden, um das Päckchen zu öffnen, etwas von dem Scheiß mit der Schlüsselspitze herauszuholen und durch die Nase zu ziehen, bevor beides wieder sorgsam in meinen Taschen verschwindet. Kaum lang genug, damit die besoffenen Wichser um uns herum irgendetwas davon merken. Vielleicht, wenn man ganz genau hingesehen hätte, aber das tut keiner. Hier interessiert sich niemand dafür, was der andere tut. Außerdem gibt es neben mir genug andere, die genau das Gleiche machen. Offensichtlicher. Öffentlicher. Oder noch versteckter, weil sie sich mit ihrem Zeug aufs Klo verpissen.  
Ich war am Anfang genauso. Hab penibel darauf geachtet, dass nicht einmal Farlan und Isabel etwas davon mitbekommen. Aber mit der Zeit hat sich eine drauf-geschissen-Haltung eingestellt, von der ich mir nicht sicher bin, woher sie wirklich rührt. Vom Stoff oder doch eher von dem Wissen, dass sich eh niemand dafür interessiert, solang du keine Probleme machst.  
Ich schließe mit zwei, drei schnellen Schritten zu meinen Freunden auf und schlängel mich mit ihnen zwischen den Menschen durch zur Tanzfläche.   
Der Club ist voll. Brechend voll.  
Natürlich. Es ist Samstag Abend. Abgesehen von den beschissenen Stubenhockern ist jeder im Alter von 18 bis Mitte dreißig unterwegs, kippt sich einen Drink nach dem anderen hinter die Birne, feiert und fickt auf den Toiletten. Wir machen´s genauso. Und eigentlich machen wir sowas viel zu selten. Früher waren wir fast jedes Wochenende unterwegs. Früher hat uns Erwin sogar das eine oder andere Mal begleitet. Auch wenn das noch gar nicht so lang her ist, fühlt es sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Ich gebe dem Studium die Schuld dafür, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich natürlich zum Großteil selbst daran schuld bin. Aber es ist einfach, die Schuld wegzuschieben. Nichts damit zutun zu haben. Wann hab ich damit angefangen, mir das Leben so verdammt einfach zu machen?  
Farlan lässt sich etwas zurückfallen, während sich Isabel ihren Weg zur Tanzfläche bahnt. Er grinst mich an, legt seinen Arm um meine Taille und ich weiß genau, was sich in seinem Kopf abspielt. Es ist der Alkohol, zumindest zum Großteil. Kein großes Ding, nicht für mich. Es ist nicht so, dass mich seine Nähe je gestört hätte.   
Ganz im Gegenteil. Wir haben´s – bevor ich das mit Erwin offiziell gemacht hab – oft getrieben. So´nen typisches Freundschaft-Plus-Ding. Und selbst jetzt noch kommt es hin und wieder vor – gerade an Abenden wie diesem – dass wir genau dorthin zurückkehren. Wir waren nie wirklich ein Paar. Hatten nie romantische Gefühle füreinander. Das war immer was rein körperliches. Für mich waren die Abende mit Farlan immer eine kurze Pause von all dem ganzen Scheiß, der sonst so passiert. Eine angenehme Abwechslung. Ablenkung. Er hat mir das gegeben, was ich brauche. Nähe. Zuneigung. Sowas eben.  
„Meinst du, sie merkt was, wenn wir zwei für ein paar Minuten verschwinden?“ Fragt er mit einem verruchten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sein Atem streift mein Ohr, schlägt mir gegen den Hals und verursacht eine angenehme Gänsehaut, die sich langsam über meinen gesamten Körper zieht. Er weiß genau, welche Knöpfe er bei mir drücken muss und manchmal verfluche ich diesen Umstand.   
Farlan weiß ganz genau, wie er mich rumkriegt. Mein fehlendes Gewissen, was das Fremdficken angeht, macht es ihm nur noch einfacher. Es ist nur Sex. Es sind keine Gefühle im Spiel. Wieso sollte ich mich schlecht fühlen? Es ist – zumindest in meinen Augen – kein Betrug.  
Ich hab mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Erwin darüber denken könnte. Was passieren würde, wenn er irgendwann davon Wind bekäme. Früher hätte ich es auf meinen jugendlichen Leichtsinn geschoben, darauf, dass ich wohl einfach noch nicht damit fertig bin meine Grenzen auszutesten. Dass ich mich austoben will, bevor der Ernst des Lebens losgeht. Heute weiß ich, dass das totaler Bullshit ist. Es ist weder der jugendliche Leichtsinn, noch ist es das Zeug, das mir die Sinne benebelt.  
Es liegt einfach daran, dass das mit Erwin nicht echt ist. Keine richtige Liebe, die Paare normalerweise für einander empfinden. Eine gewisse Art von Zuneigung, die ich nicht beschreiben kann. Eine sehr gute, enge Freundschaft. Gefühle, die weder das eine, noch das andere sind.  
Trotzdem bin ich glücklich. Mein Leben ist gut. Meine Beziehung läuft hervorragend, auch wenn sie nicht das ist, was sich die breite Masse unter einer gut funktionierenden Beziehung vorstellt. Ich liebe den Sex mit ihm. Warum also etwas daran ändern?  
Mein Blick schweift über die Menge, die Isabel längst verschluckt hat. Vermutlich würde sie nicht mal bemerken, dass wir verschwunden sind.  
„Nein“ erwidere ich trocken, befreie mich aus seinem Griff und setze meinen Weg zur Tanzfläche fort. Sicher, ich hätte nichts gegen ´ne schnelle Nummer einzuwenden. Wenn ich drauf bin schon gar nicht. Aufs Tanzen könnte ich verzichten, aber sie einfach allein lassen? Ist keine so gute Idee, denke ich. Was ist, wenn irgendwas passiert, während wir weg sind? Die Kleine ist sowas wie ´ne Schwester für mich. Manchmal ziemlich naiv und ich weiß, dass sie nur Scheiße in der Birne hat, wenn sie gesoffen hat.   
Ich fühl mich für sie verantwortlich.  
Er belässt es dabei, hält mich nicht auf, sondern folgt mir, ohne es noch einmal zu versuchen. Ihm ist genauso wie mir bewusst, dass wir die ganze Nacht Zeit haben. Es besteht kein Grund zur Eile. Später, wenn wir sie sicher Zuhause abgesetzt haben, ist mir der Ort und die Zeit, die wir damit verbringen, völlig egal. Wir könnten es direkt im Hof zwischen den parkenden Autos tun. In irgendeiner Seitenstraße, in der um die Uhrzeit sowieso nichts los ist. Im Hausflur oder in dem kleinen, dunklen Kackflur seiner Wohnung auf der Kommode, die schon beim bloßen Anschauen auseinanderfällt. Mehrmals. Stundenlang. Aber nicht jetzt.  
Sie scheint tatsächlich nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass wir ihr nicht direkt gefolgt sind. Jedenfalls sagt sie nichts, ist vielleicht auch einfach von dem Kerl, der sie antanzt, zu sehr abgelenkt. Eigentlich ganz gut so. Farlan und ich bleiben in ihrer Nähe, haben beide ein Auge auf sie, während wir miteinander tanzen.   
Wir sind beide nicht scharf darauf, dass die Frauen um uns herumschwirren, also ist es einfacher, direkt zu zeigen, dass ihre Mühe vergebens wäre. Die Taktik funktioniert, meistens jedenfalls. Petra scheint immer noch nicht geschnallt zu haben, dass sie bei mir nicht die geringsten Chancen hat – dass ihr für mein Interesse einfach der Schwanz fehlt – und der einzige Grund, wieso ich sie noch nicht übel hab abblitzen lassen, ist der, dass sie uns kostenlos reinlässt. Ein Drink mit ihr bevor wir gehen ist mir das allemal wert. Es ist zwar nicht so, dass ich mir sorgen ums Geld machen müsste – Erwin verdient Weißgott genug für uns zwei – aber wieso soll man diesen Luxus nicht auskosten?  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, erinnere ich mich nicht daran, wie ich der erdbeerblonden Frau über den Weg gelaufen bin. Ob´s hier war, in der Uni. Irgendwo anders. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war ich an dem Tag zu breit oder sturzbetrunken, vielleicht hab ich das Ereignis aber auch direkt als unwichtig abgetan.  
Ich weiß nicht viel über sie. Ihren Namen, dass sie am Wochenende hier an der Kasse arbeitet. Ich weiß, dass sie etwa im gleichen Alter ist wie ich, vielleicht etwas jünger. Dinge, die jeder von uns weiß. Die offensichtlich sind. Aber ich hab mich nie für mehr interessiert. Weder will ich sie als eine Freundin, noch als meine. Wieso also die Mühe machen?  
Es ist ein beständiger Wechsel zwischen Raucherraum, Tanzfläche und Bar, mit dem wir unsere Zeit vertrödeln. Isabel ist total betrunken, schwankt bereits gefährlich, wenn sie aufsteht, aber sie weigert sich trotzdem nach Hause zu gehen. Wir machen solche Dinge zu selten, um jetzt schon zu gehen, sagt sie und eigentlich hat sie völlig recht. Im Vergleich zu früher sind solche Abende wirklich eher eine Ausnahme. Eine kleine Abwechslung vom ermüdenden Alltag, von den alltäglichen Pflichten.  
Mittlerweile hat uns das Leben eines Erwachsenen eingeholt und uns unwiderruflich die wirklich aufregenden Zeiten geraubt. Manchmal bedauere ich es, dass ich mich für diese Art von Leben entschieden hab, andererseits... will ich nicht bis zum Ende von Erwins Kohle abhängig sein. Also lieber selbst ´nen guten Job haben und ordentlich Geld verdienen.  
„Waum bischt du eigendlisch nisch bedrunken, Brüderschen?“ Nuschelt sie schwer verständlich, stützt ihren Kopf in die Handflächen ihrer aufgestützten Arme und betrachtet mich neugierig. Ich find´s tatsächlich erstaunlich, dass ihr dieser Umstand überhaupt auffällt. Das nervöse Wippen meines Beins und die generelle Unruhe scheinen ihr nämlich völlig zu entgehen. Farlan dagegen schaut mich immer wieder genervt an, legt seine Hand auf mein Bein, damit ich für einen kurzen Moment still halte, bevor das Spielchen von vorn beginnt. Ich hab – im Vergleich zu Isabel – deutlich mehr getrunken, obwohl ich von dem Alkohol nichts Merke. Natürlich ist er im Blut, aber die Wirkung bleibt völlig auf der Strecke. Ein Phänomen, dass ich bereits kenne und von dem ich weiß, dass es vom Koks kommt. An sich nicht schlimm, betrunken sein ist nicht kein Gefühl, das ich unbedingt brauche. Der Tag danach... der wird die Hölle. Wenn man nicht merkt, wie viel man eigentlich schon in sich rein gekippt hat, wird das Aufwachen am nächsten Tag erst richtig spannend. Entweder man hat´s geschafft ungefähr abzuschätzen, was man getrunken hat oder man endet sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzend über der Kloschüssel. Meistens ist zweiteres der Fall.  
„Macht wohl der Schnee, hm?“ Stichelt Farlan, erneut die Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel drückend, damit ich aufhöre ihn mit meinem Rumgezappel in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich merke nicht einmal, dass ich unter dem Druck seiner Hand bereits wieder damit anfange. Wir sitzen schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an diesem verfickten Tisch und die Unruhe steigt stetig an.  
„Es schneit?“ Fragt sie, die nettere Umschreibung nicht verstehend. Wir können uns ein amüsiertes Auflachen nicht verkneifen, aber keiner von uns macht sich die Mühe ihr jetzt begreiflich machen zu wollen, was Farlan eigentlich damit sagen wollte. Wie gesagt, es ist kein Geheimnis. Sie wissen beide davon, aber dieses Thema inmitten hunderter anderer zu diskutieren erscheint mir nicht besonders klug. Für einen kurzen Moment schiebt sie die Unterlippe vor und schmollt, verschränkt sogar trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, aber sie kriegt sich schnell wieder ein. Vermutlich erinnert sie sich schon gar nicht mehr daran weswegen sie eigentlich schmollt oder empfindet es nicht mehr als wichtig.  
Sie ist wieder etwas klarer, als Petra schließlich zu uns stößt. Keine Ahnung wie spät es ist, als sie mich allerdings darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie eine Ewigkeit gebraucht hat um uns in dem Gemenge zu finden, wird mir klar, dass es vermutlich bereits ziemlich spät ist. Farlan ist mittlerweile auf Cola umgestiegen, genauso wie Isabel. Ich dagegen bin beim Bier hängengeblieben. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich stinke wie ´ne beschissene Brauerei, aber Petra scheint sich nicht daran zu stören, als sie sich zu mir runter beugt und mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt, bevor sie sich neben mich setzt. Den Stuhl zieht sie näher an meinen, unsere Knie berühren sich fast und ich kann deutlich die Wärme von ihrem Körper neben mir spüren. Unangenehm, wenn man bedenkt, dass es hier drin gefühlte hundert Grad sind. Aber ich sage nichts, lasse den Boden meiner Flasche gegen ihr Glas dotzen, als sie mir zuprostet. Ich tue so, als wäre ihre Nähe kein Problem, auch wenn ich sie als unangenehm empfinde. Mit etwas mehr Abstand wäre dieses Zusammensitzen vermutlich sogar ganz angenehm.  
Isabel und Petra unterhalten sich gut, während Farlan und ich uns schweigend die letzte Zigarette teilen, die wir haben. Und kaum, dass der letzte Zug gemacht und die Kippe ausgedrückt ist, kommt erneut das Verlagen nach der Nächsten auf. Und ich weiß, dass es ihm ähnlich geht wie mir. Natürlich.  
Wir müssen auf dem Rückweg unbedingt welche besorgen, ansonsten wird diese Nacht verdammt lang.  
Tatsächlich scheint sich die Zeit immer mehr zu ziehen. Petra erzählt die ganze Zeit von irgendeinem ihrer Kurse und während Isabel scheinbar aufmerksam zuhört und total interessiert und fasziniert ist von dem, was ihr die erdbeerblonde Frau da gerade erzählt, kann ich mich nicht einmal für einen kurzen Moment darauf konzentrieren.  
Können die bitte endlich aufhören zu reden?!  
Anders als die beiden Frauen scheint Farlan genau zu wissen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Anders als sie bemerkt er die steigende Unruhe und die damit stetig sinkende Laune.  
„Wir sollten langsam“ richtet er sich an Isabel, als Petra für einen Moment ihre Klappe hält. Unser rothaariger Wirbelwind sieht wenig begeistert davon aus, schiebt die Unterlippe vor und verschränkt bockig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wieso denn? Es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät“ meckert sie und schaut ihre Gesprächspartnerin an, als erhofft sie sich Unterstützung von ihr und ich hoffe wirklich für sie, dass sie sich nicht auf ihre Seite schlägt.   
Das hier schreit förmlich nach Diskussionen. Diskussionen, für die ich keine Nerven hab. Also stehe ich auf, bevor es überhaupt dazu kommt und greife nach meiner Jacke, die hinter mir über dem Stuhl hängt. Ich lasse den Tisch hinter mir, schlängel mich zwischen den ganzen Feierwütigen durch in Richtung Ausgang. Soll sich Farlan mit ihr und ihrem Dickschädel rumschlagen, denn im Moment würde ich nicht unbedingt dafür garantieren, dass ich sie freundlich darum bitten würde die Fresse zu halten und ihren Arsch zu Bewegen.  
Normalerweise bin ich nicht so. Ich kann geduldig sein. Ruhig und gelassen. Ich bin zwar noch nie die Freundlichkeit in Person gewesen, aber zumindest meinen besten Freunden gegenüber schaffe ich es normalerweise, mich zusammenzureißen. Wenn ich drauf bin allerdings... fällt es mir unendlich schwer, mich zu bremsen. Egal in welcher Hinsicht. Egal bei wem.   
Keine Ahnung wie oft ich deshalb schon in unnötige Auseinandersetzungen geraten bin und mich mit Leuten angelegt hab, bei denen ich im klaren Kopf gewusst hätte, dass ich den Kürzeren ziehe. Wie oft mich Farlan bereits in die Notaufnahme gebracht hat aus Angst, man hätte mir die Nase oder das Jochbein gebrochen. Es grenzt förmlich an ein Wunder, dass Erwin mich noch nie auf irgendeiner Polizeiwache abholen musste, weil die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen sind.  
Und weil mir all diese Male scheinbar immer noch keine Lehre gewesen sind, manövriere ich mich auf direktem Weg ins nächste Mal, als ich aus dem ehemaligen Industriegebäude trete.


	3. Dirty Mind

Die kühle Nachtluft schlägt mir entgegen, kaum das ich die Tür aufgestoßen hab. Eine wahre Wohltat nach den gefühlt zehntausend Grad und der schlechten Luft im Inneren des Clubs. Die schwache Beleuchtung der Straßenlaternen ist im Vergleich zu den grellen Lichtern wirklich angenehm und der nun deutlich schwächere Bass wummert nicht mehr durch den ganzen Körper. Die Musik ist hier draußen immer noch gut zu hören und einige der Gäste haben die Party scheinbar vor die Tür verlagert.  
Die Partygemeinde lässt sich – so wie immer und überall – in drei Kategorien Unterteilen. Da wären einmal die, die gemütlich an der Seite stehen, ihre Zigaretten rauchen, weil es ihnen im Raucherraum zu voll und die Luft zu schlecht ist, und dann zurück nach drinnen verschwinden um weiter zu feiern und zu tanzen.  
Dann sind da die, die in kleinen Gruppen – meistens gut gemischt – zusammenstehen oder auf dem Bordstein sitzen, sich hin und wieder zum Takt der Musik bewegen, wenn ein Lied läuft, dass sie feiern aber ansonsten auch eher bedeckt bleiben und ihr Bier oder was auch immer trinken.  
Und dann gibts da die Fraktion billig und willig.   
Zum Großteil bestehen die Grüppchen aus zwei, drei Weibern in viel zu kurzen Röcken und einer ganzen Schar an Proleten, die ihnen am Arsch hängen und sich Hoffnungen darauf machen, heute noch einen wegstecken zu können.   
Definitiv die, die am meisten Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Sie sind laut, die Damen auffällig und die Kerle um sie herum... naja... haben scheinbar nie gelernt wie man einer Frau – oder generell einem atmendem Lebewesen – sagt, das man sie geil findet.   
Normalerweise bin ich auch jemand, der es direkt mag. Ich hab auch wenig Probleme mit unmissverständlichen Botschaften, direkter Anmache oder dem ein oder anderen offenkundigem, direkten Angebot á la „Bock zu ficken?“ Das ist mir definitiv lieber, als der alberne Austausch von Blicken und der ermüdenden Feigheit, einfach rüber zu kommen und eine Unterhaltung in die Gänge zu bringen. Mehr als ´nen Korb kann man schließlich eh nicht kriegen.   
Aber das, was die Affen – die ich leider Gottes zu meinem Geschlecht zählen muss – da von sich geben... abnormal. Wirklich unterste Schublade.  
Ich werfe mir meine Lederjacke über, schiebe die Hände in die Taschen und spiele mit dem Feuerzeug, klappe den Deckel auf und zu, drehe es hin und her und fange das gleiche Spiel von vorn an, während ich den Blick schweifen lasse und mich neben der Tür an die Backsteinfassade lehne.  
Meine Ohren dröhnen von der lauten Musik, der Hals fühlt sich kratzig an vom ständigen gegen die Musik anbrüllen und die Augen brennen, sind gereizt vom stehenden Qualm im Raucherbereich und dem Nebel der Nebelmaschine.  
„Hey Arschloch! Glotzt du meiner Mieze auf´n Arsch?!“ Brüllt eine – deutlich vom Alkohol geschwängerte – Stimme über den Hof. Einer von den Prollo-Wichsern. Natürlich. Was auch sonst?  
 _Bloß nicht einmischen. Ignorier´s einfach._  
 _Kein Stress._  
Es vergehen einige Momente der Stille – so still es vor einem Club mit feiernden Gästen eben sein kann – bevor sich Schritte nähern. Der Schotter knirscht unter den Sohlen der Sneaker. Und es dauert tatsächlich noch einige Momente länger, bis mir bewusst wird, dass dieser Prollo-Wichser mich meint. Nicht irgendeinen der anderen der Umstehenden. Sondern mich. Mein Blick richtet sich schließlich auf den großen, eher schlaksigen Kerl, der mit langen Schritten auf mich zu kommt. Der Junge muss in meinem Alter sein. Vielleicht etwas jünger. Keinesfalls älter. Die Gesichtszüge sind weich, wirken alles andere als bedrohlich und das Einzige, womit er punkten könnte, ist seine Größe. Die fehlende Breite und die schlechte Haltung machen diesen geringen Vorteil direkt wieder zunichte.  
„Deine Mieze? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass eine wie die jemanden wie dich auch nur in die Nähe ihres Arschs lässt“  
Die belustigten Worte verlassen schneller meinen Mund, als sie in mein Bewusstsein dringen.  
Betrunkene sind ohnehin schneller zu reizen. Lassen sich leichter provozieren. Dass ich dem Kerl damit gerade vermutlich ganz heftig auf seinen kleinen Scheißschwanz getreten bin, könnte mir allerdings nicht egaler sein. Ihm erklären, dass ich an seiner Mieze etwa genauso viel Interesse hab, wie an einem der Müllcontainer hinterm Haus, hätte vermutlich sowieso nichts gebracht.  
„Und so´n beschissenen Gnom wie dich schon oder was? Aus welchem Scheißheim bist du bitte entlaufen?“  
Meine Augenbraue wandert drei Etagen höher, während ich mich von der Wand abstoße und die Hände aus den Taschen ziehe.  
„Was hast du kleiner Pisser da gerade gesagt?“ Frage ich gefährlich ruhig, straffe die Schultern und schaue dem kleinen Wichser vor mir geradewegs in die Augen.  
Natürlich kann er nicht wissen, dass er da gerade einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat. Allerdings ändert das trotzdem nichts an meinem steigenden Puls, der Wut im Bauch und der Tatsache, dass sich der letzte Rest meines rationalen Denkens einfach ausschaltet, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun könnte.

„Und du bist sicher dass –“ „Das hat dieser Sohn einer blutpissenden Hafenhure nötiger als ich“ unterbreche ich Farlan gereizt. Keine Ahnung, wie oft er mich jetzt schon fragt, ob es nicht doch besser wäre ein Krankenhaus aufzusuchen. Einfach einen Blick drauf werfen und die kleine Platzwunde nicht zumindest zusammen tapen zu lassen.   
Im Gegensatz zu ihm schweigt Isabel, sämtliche Hibbeligkeit ist verschwunden und zurückgeblieben ist ein müder, erschöpfter Ausdruck in glasigen Augen. Sie taumelt zwischen uns hin und her, stolpert fast über ihre eigenen Füße und verlässt sich voll und ganz darauf, dass einer von uns schnell genug ist, um eine Kollision ihres Gesichts mit dem Asphalt zu verhindern. Die frische Luft hat ihr wohl den Rest gegeben.  
Eins muss man dem Pisser ja lassen. Der eine Treffer, den er hat landen können, hat gesessen. Keine Ahnung wie ich Erwin erklären soll, wieso mein Kiefer in den schönsten Farben schillert. Ich kann die Diskussionen – den Streit, der deswegen unausweichlich auf mich zukommt – bereits jetzt bildhaft vor meinem inneren Auge sehen. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass wir wieder Tage nicht miteinander sprechen werden, wobei ich eher derjenige sein werde, der nicht mit ihm spricht. Er wird immer wieder versuchen, diese Nichtigkeit aus der Welt zu schaffen, mich damit bis aufs Blut reizen bis ich kurz davor bin, einfach alles hinzuschmeißen, meine Sachen zu packen und zu gehen. Einen Fick auf dieses Scheißstudium zu geben. Auf das gute Leben, das ich führe. Einfach auf alles. Und kurz bevor bei mir sämtliche Sicherungen durchknallen und ich etwas tue, dass ich bereuen würde, wird er einlenken, mir sagen, dass er nicht mit mir streiten will und das er mich liebt, bevor wir – wie jedes Mal – im Bett landen und ficken, als wäre er keine fünfunddreißig, sondern zarte achtzehn Jahre alt.  
Ich weiß, dass er alles für mich tun würde. Er würde mir das Blaue vom Himmel versprechen, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde. Wenn ich etwas tun würde, was auch nur im entferntesten darauf hindeutet.  
„Wenn du meinst“ lenkt Farlan schließlich ein, belässt es dabei. Ich weiß, er meint es gut, aber er macht sich unnötige Sorgen. Is´ alles halb so wild. Die kleine Platzwunde ist nicht der Rede wert, blutet nicht einmal mehr. Hätte ich den Ring am Finger dieses kleinen Hurensohns gesehen, hätte ich besser aufgepasst. Hätte mich gar nicht erst treffen lassen.   
Wir biegen in die Straße, in der Isabel wohnt, ein und Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit.   
Nur noch ein paar Meter, ein paar Treppenstufen und ein paar weitere Schritte, bis sie sicher in ihrem Bett liegt und der Abend uns gehört. Vielleicht ist es etwas egoistisch so zu denken, sie in diesem Moment eher als lästiges Anhängsel zu sehen, anstatt als erfreuliche Begleitung, aber ich sehne mich schon seit Stunden nach dem Ende dieses abends.  
„Wo hast du deine Schlüssel?“ Frage ich, als wir vor ihrer Haustür zum Stehen kommen. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, lehnt sich gegen Farlan und brabbelt irgendetwas, dass vielleicht ein „Keine Ahnung“ sein könnte, vor sich hin.   
Er legt den Arm um sie, während ich ihre Taschen nach ihrem Schlüsselbund durchsuche. Als ich sowohl in ihrer Jackentasche, als auch in den Taschen ihrer kurzen Hose nicht fündig werde, nehme ich ihr den Stoffrucksack ab und krame darin herum, gehe schließlich auf der Treppe in die Hocke und kippe das Teil einfach aus als ich merke, wie viel unnötigen Scheiß sie in dem Ding hat.  
Ich frag mich wirklich, wie sie zwischen den ganzen Zetteln, Stiften, Schächtelchen und allem anderen Scheiß, den man unterwegs normalerweise niemals braucht, überhaupt irgendwas findet. Das scheint irgendwie so´n Frauen-Ding zu sein. Wenn ich mir die Taschen meiner Kommilitoninnen so ansehe, könnte das jedenfalls die Lösung des Mysteriums sein.   
Die Schlüssel nehme ich an mich, bevor ich damit anfange, das ganze Zeug zurück in den Beutel zu packen. Ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen, die Sachen einfach zurückzutun, anstatt sie mir anzusehen und mich zu fragen, was zum Teufel man unterwegs damit anfangen kann. Taschentücher, das kleine Notizbuch, von dem ich weiß, dass sie es als Tagebuch verwendet, und Kugelschreiber erscheint mir noch logisch. Aber irgendwelche kleinen Notizzettel mit Einkaufslisten von vor drei Jahren, alten Kassenzetteln und leere Verpackungen erscheinen mir eher wie etwas, dass längst hätte rausfliegen sollen.  
Seine Finger streichen für einen kurzen Moment durch meine Haare, lassen mich in meinem Tun innehalten und aufblicken. Farlan sieht zu mir hinab, während Isabel mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner Schulter lehnt und so aussieht, als wäre sie bereits im Land der Träume.   
Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, das helle Blau seiner Augen hat einen ganz speziellen Glanz und ich kann genaustens darin lesen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Was er sich gerade vorstellt. Welcher Porno sich gerade in seinem Kopf abspielt. Was er will.  
Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck und ich liebe diesen Anblick. Er braucht eigentlich gar nichts zu tun, braucht mich nur mit genau diesem Ausdruck in den Augen anzusehen, um mich scharf zu machen.  
Ich wende den Blick ab, konzentriere mich darauf, den restlichen Kram wieder einzupacken und stehe auf, den Schlüssel in der Hand, um direkt die Haustür zu öffnen.   
Die Wohnung liegt im dritten Stock. Achtzehn Stufen pro Geschoss. Das sind vierundfünfzig Stufen und etwa dreizehn Schritte, bis zu ihrem Bett. Sechsundzwanzig Schritte, hundertundacht Stufen – plus die vier Stufen vor dem Haus – und drei Blocks, bis zu seiner Wohnung.  
 _Fuck man!_  
Wir betreten schweigend das Treppenhaus, gehen ebenso schweigend die Stufen nach oben. Farlan hat sie sich über die Schulter geworfen, trägt sie den Weg bis zu ihrem Bett, während ich die Stufen und Schritte zähle während mein Blick förmlich an seinem Arsch klebt, hoffend, dass mir die Zeit bis zum Betreten seiner Wohnung dadurch kürzer vorkommt. Die innere Unruhe und die Ungeduld scheint allerdings nur noch schlimmer zu werden, mit jeder Stufe und jedem Schritt, den wir meinem – unserem – Ziel näher kommen. Die Spannung in der Luft ist förmlich greifbar.  
 _Verdammte Scheiße._  
Kaum, dass sie in ihrem Bett liegt, rollt sie sich darauf zusammen und scheint bereits völlig weggetreten zu sein. Ich wette, Farlan wird sich die nächsten Tage bei mir melden und mir mitteilen, dass ihre Eltern ihn dafür gerügt haben, dass ihre kleine Prinzessin mit fettem Kater aufgewacht ist. Dass wir das nächste Mal doch bitte darauf achten sollen, dass sie es nicht übertreibt. So wie immer.  
Ihre Eltern sind wirklich reizend. Manchmal etwas überfürsorglich, aber immerhin kümmern sie sich liebevoll um Isabel und trotz des wenigen Geldes der beiden arbeitsunfähigen Frührentner, hat es ihr nie an etwas gefehlt. Sie hatte immer alles, was sie brauchte und ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie oft es vorgekommen ist, dass ich abends mit ihnen am Tisch gesessen und bei ihnen gegessen hab, weil die Chancen Zuhause etwas zu bekommen ziemlich schlecht standen.  
 _Noch dreizehn Schritte, achtundfünfzig Stufen und drei Blocks._  
Wir verlassen die Wohnung und steigen – erneut schweigend – die Stufen des alten Hauses nach unten. Meine Finger spielen nervös mit dem Feuerzeug in meiner Jackentasche, während die andere Hand das halb leere Tütchen in der anderen umschließt – darüber nachdenkend, ob ein letztes Mal heute vielleicht nicht doch zu viel wäre – und mein Blick fest auf die Stufen vor uns gerichtet ist.  
Ich spüre, wie sich sein Blick förmlich auf meine Haut brennt, kann die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausgeht spüren und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als seine Hände an meinem Körper. Egal wo. Im Moment würde mir die leichteste, noch so keusche Berührung völlig genügen. Ein leichtes Streifen unserer Hände, eine fähige Berührung unserer Schultern. Einfach irgendetwas.  
 _Zweiundfünfzig._  
 _Dreiundfünfzig._  
 _Vierundfünfzig._  
 _Ich kann nicht warten._  
Als Farlan die Hand auf den Türgriff der alten Holztür legt, reagiert mein Körper fast von allein. Ich ziehe die Hände aus meinen Taschen, greife nach seiner Schulter und drehe ihn zu mir um. Erhasche einen kurzen Blick auf seine überraschten Züge. Verziehe die Lippen zu seinem schiefen Lächeln und mache einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, dränge ihn mit meinem Körper zurück an die Tür und genieße den Körperkontakt in vollen Zügen.   
Ich hab den ganzen Abend auf genau diesen Moment warten müssen. Natürlich haben wir uns im Club berührt. Wir haben getanzt, es gab kleine, unscheinbare Berührungen während wir am Tisch oder an der Bar waren, die für außenstehende so beiläufig gewesen sein müssen, dass niemand auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass diese Berührungen so viel für das Ende dieses Tages versprechen.  
Meine Finger umfassen den Kragen seiner Jacke, streichen über den weichen Stoff und ziehen ihn näher.  
Er riecht unglaublich gut. Trotz dem Geruch von kaltem Rauch und Alkohol, der an ihm klebt, riecht er fantastisch.  
Seine Hand schiebt sich in meinen Nacken, unsere Gesichter sind nur eine Haaresbreite voneinander entfernt. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut, unsere Lippen berühren sich beinahe und die Welt und die Zeit scheinen für den Moment vollkommen stillzustehen, einfach nicht weiter zu laufen, bevor sie einem kurze Zeit später wieder unermüdlich davonrennt.  
„Du solltest öfter lächeln, Levi“ flüstert er murmelnd, bevor er den verbleibenden Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen überbrückt.  
Der Kuss hat nichts Sanftes. Unsere Münder prallen förmlich aufeinander und bewegen sich hart gegeneinander, während unsere Zungen forsch miteinander tanzen. Nichts was mich stören würde. Nichts, was ich nicht begrüßen würde.   
Ich habs versucht. Die sanfte Tour is´ nichts für mich. Weder beim Vorgeplänkel, noch beim Vorspiel und erstrecht nicht beim Sex. Und Farlan weiß das. Wusste es von Anfang an. Vermutlich sogar besser als ich selbst.   
Ich kann mich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, bei dem er zärtlich zu mir gewesen wäre. Sanft oder liebevoll vielleicht. Möglicherweise, weil wir nie romantische Gefühle füreinander hatten. Ich brauche das nicht, brauchte ich nie.   
Ich dränge mich ihm weiter entgegen, genieße die Hitze, die sein Körper verströmt und den Kuss, den wir tauschen. Freue mich auf das, was er ankündigt und verfluche gleichzeitig die Tatsache, dass wir nicht einfach direkt hier loslegen können. Ich hasse es, geduldig sein zu müssen. Abzuwarten.  
„Ich schätze –“ beginnt er, wird von meinen Lippen in seinem Satz unterbrochen, bevor er den nächsten Teil während der nächsten, kurz andauernden Pause, hervorbringt: „– wir schaffen´s wohl nicht bis ins Schlafzimmer“.  
„Mhm“ brumme ich zustimmend, gehe die vielen verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch. Im Flur direkt an der Wohnungstür oder auf der kleinen Kommode. Im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, das wir durchqueren müssen, wenn wir ins Schlafzimmer wollen.   
Ich drücke ihm ein letztes Mal meine Lippen auf, bevor ich mich endgültig von ihm löse. In meiner Hose wird es bereits jetzt gefährlich eng und anhand dem, was durch den engen Körperkontakt zu spüren ist, geht es ihm wohl ganz genauso. Wir beide wollen mehr, als wir gerade haben können und es ist in gleichen Maßen reizvoll und frustrierend. Das Abwarten schürt die Vorfreude und das Bedürfnis nach baldiger Erlösung, dem süßen Genuss von nackter Haut und dem erregendem, elektrisierenden leichten Schmerz, der mit einem guten Fick verbunden ist.  
Seine Hand ruht in meinem Nacken, die langen Finger streichen über den ausrasierten Teil meines Hinterkopfes. Eine kleine Geste, die eben doch davon zeugt, dass es keine einmalige Sache ist. Kein einfacher One Night Stand. Dass es durchaus Gefühle gibt, die hier eine Rolle spielen, auch wenn sie nicht romantischer Natur sind. Man ist sich wichtig genug, um diese kurzen Momente – diese nicht-einmaligen Ausnahmen – zu etwas zu machen, das man gern wiederholt. Dass nicht mit negativen Gedanken oder Empfindungen behaftet ist. Etwas, dass man auch hinterher als angenehm empfindet.   
Diese kleinen, unscheinbaren Gesten – seien sie nun bewusst oder unbewusst – haben sich mit der Zeit entwickelt. Während wir nach dem ersten Mal stocksteif nebeneinandergelegen haben und nicht wussten, wie wir miteinander umgehen sollten, sind es jetzt kleine Berührungen wie die hier, die dem anderen zeigen, dass man es nicht bereut. Dass man es gern tut.  
Ich lasse die Hände über seine Brust gleiten, als ich seinen Kragen loslasse. Schaue nach oben in sein Gesicht und verfluche die Dunkelheit, die mir einen genauen Blick in seine Augen verwehrt.  
 _Vier Stufen und drei Blocks._  
Ich ziehe mich soweit zurück, wie er mich lässt, vermisse bereits jetzt den warmen Körper an meinem, obwohl wir immer noch dicht beieinanderstehen. Seine Hand ruht nach wie vor in meinem Nacken, hält mich in der Nähe, ohne dass er Kraft dafür aufwendet. Ich könnte mich einfach von ihm lösen, zurücktreten und deutlich machen, dass ich endlich gehen will, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen.  
Die Wahrheit ist allerdings, dass mir dieser letzte Berührungspunkt fehlen würde. Im Moment brauche ich das. Im Moment will ich, dass er mich berührt. Egal wo. Egal wie.  
Ganz langsam löst er seinen Griff, lässt die Finger über meine Schulter, meinen Arm hinab zu meiner Hand gleiten. Unsere Fingerspitzen berühren sich und ich weiß, dass er damit stumm um Erlaubnis bittet, die Finger miteinander zu verschränken.  
Händchenhalten... Nicht, dass es mich stören würde. Erwin und ich tun das schließlich ständig. Irgendwie hat sich das zu einer Art Automatismus entwickelt, der sich einstellt, sobald wir das Haus und die nähere Umgebung verlassen. Unter Menschen gehen.   
Für mich ist das kein großes Ding. Nichts Besonderes. Unschuldiger Körperkontakt. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ein Überbrücken von lästiger Zeit. Es sollte also okay sein, nicht?   
Ist es nicht.  
Ich entziehe ihm meine Hand, trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück und warte darauf, dass er uns die Tür öffnet. Wir steigen die vier Stufen nach unten, Schulter an Schulter. Unsere Hände streifen sich immer wieder und trotzdem unternimmt keiner von uns einen Versuch, die Berührungen länger anhalten zu lassen. Fahrige Berührungen, ein dichtes Beieinander. Besser als nichts – schätze ich – aber irgendwie doch nicht ausreichend. Nicht zufriedenstellend.   
Und trotzdem empfinde ich nicht das Bedürfnis, nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Das ist etwas, das mir und Erwin gehört. Etwas, dass ich mit einer Beziehung, wie wir sie führen, verbinde. Etwas, dass ich nicht mit jemand anderem teilen will.  
Klingt vielleicht albern – besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir vor wenigen Augenblicken noch wild knutschend im Hausflur standen – aber dass ist etwas, das sich falsch anfühlt. Wo allein der Gedanke daran falsch zu sein scheint.


	4. Move Like A Sinner [Lemon]

_Take me down we’ll watch ourselves_  
_in the mirror_

Ich spüre den Türgriff der Wohnungstür im Rücken, die Hitze des Körpers, der so dicht an meinem ist, dass sich meine Haut unter jeder noch so kleinen Berührung anfühlt, als würde sie in Flammen aufgehen. Sie brennt und kribbelt – ist viel zu sensibel – und gleichzeitig verlangt mein Körper nach so viel mehr davon. Mehr von dieser Hitze. Mehr von diesem alles verschlingenden Feuer. Mehr von diesen kleinen, neckischen Berührungen. Mehr von den Lippen, die sich hart gegen meine Bewegen. Mehr von der frechen Zunge in meinem Mund.

_Tie me up and tease my mind_  
_screaming louder_

Meine Finger gleiten aus seinen Haaren, über Hals und Schultern bis zu den ersten geschlossenen Knöpfen seines hellblauen Hemds. Es fällt mir schwer, mich auf das zu Konzentrieren, was sie tun sollen. Bin viel zu abgelenkt von den weichen Lippen und der geschickten Zunge, der forschen Hand in meinem Schritt und dem erregten Keuchen, das er von sich gibt.

_It feels so good_  
_I need you now_

Meine Finger arbeiten sich vor, langsam – Knopf für Knopf – und ich genieße den Moment, als sie endlich unter den störenden Stoff schlüpfen und über die weiche Haut streichen können. Es ist wie ein kleines Stückchen Himmel im unbarmherzigen Fegefeuer.

_Bite your lip and pull your hair_  
_it’s far from over_

Meine Hände gleiten über seine Brust und die feinen Muskelstränge, über seine Flanken zurück nach oben und als meine Fingerkuppen die kleine Erhebung seiner Nippel streifen, verharren sie dort, amen die Bewegung noch einmal nach und ich genieße die erregten Laute, die er deshalb von sich gibt.  
Seine Hände gleiten unter meine Jacke, streifen sie von meinen Schultern. Das dumpfe Geräusch, das der schwere Lederstoff macht, als sie auf dem Boden ankommt, wird von unserem Keuchen übertönt.  
Meine Hände wandern weiter nach oben, tun es ihm gleich und heben sich in einer fließenden Bewegung mit meinen Armen über meinen Kopf, als er mir das Shirt über den Kopf zieht.

_One touch and you shiver_  
_We move like a sinner_  
_Your clothes come off_  
_we won’t go slow_

Die Kleidungsstücke landen unbeachtet auf dem Boden, werden damit zu stummen Zeugen des Geschehens, als wir uns von der Tür entfernen und den Flur entlang taumeln.  
Wir bleiben am Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer hängen, geraten noch mehr ins Taumeln und verlieren zwangsläufig das Gleichgewicht. Farlan stößt einen Laut aus, der einem amüsierten Auflachen gleicht, als er wie ein nasser Sack auf mir landet und mir damit die Luft aus den Lungen presst.

_Won’t stop till you quiver_  
_Hands down like a sinner_  
_You taste so good_  
_we won’t go slow_

Er stützt sich links und rechts neben meinem Kopf auf den Unterarmen ab. Sein Gesicht schwebt kurz über meinem, ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und rieche den Alkohol und den kalten Rauch. Im Moment könnte mir die eklige Mischung aus Gerüchen allerdings kaum egaler sein.  
Ich lege meine Hand in seinen Nacken, ziehe ihn zu mir nach unten und nehme den Kuss erneut auf, der eben so unelegant geendet ist.

_Taste the sweat from off your neck_  
_like a river_

Seine Hände gleiten über meine Flanken, hinterlassen eine angenehme Gänsehaut, die sich langsam ausbreitet, bis sie sogar die Kopfhaut erreicht. Mein Körper reagiert heftig auf seine Berührungen, ist viel zu sensibel durch die Mischung aus Alkohol und Koks in meinem Blut, den kleinen Reizen des Abends und diesem beflügelnden Gefühl von positiver Nervosität.

_Whisper words into my ear_  
_shake the fever_

Sein bereits harter Schwanz reibt sich durch den störenden Stoff unserer Jeans an meinen, entlockt mir ein leises Stöhnen, das er als Signal sieht, diesen beschissen guten Kuss endlich zu beenden und in die Vollen zu gehen. Er dreht den Kopf, lässt die Lippen über die geschundene Stelle an meinem Kiefer streichen und hascht damit nach meinem Ohrläppchen, bevor er sie weiter gleiten lässt.  
„Fuck“ stoße ich keuchend hervor, als er sich den Hals hinauf küsst und sich besonders aus die kleine, empfindliche Stelle hinter meinem Ohr konzentriert, von der er ganz genau weiß, dass ich durch die richtigen Reize an genau der richtigen Stelle zu Wachs in seinen Händen werde.

_Your nails sink in_  
_but I feel nothing_  
_Bite your lip and pull your hair_  
_It’s far from over_

Ich lasse den Kopf zur Seite fallen, schließe die Augen und genieße die sanften Schauer, wie über meinen Körper hinwegfegen.  
Mein Herz donnert in einem Affentempo gegen meine Rippen und es scheint stetig schlimmer zu werden. Mit jeder Berührung seiner Lippen, mit einer jeder Bewegung unserer Hüften. Die Anspannung steigt, genauso wie der Druck.

_One touch and you shiver_  
_We move like a sinner_  
_Your clothes come off_  
_we won’t go slow_

„Hör – auf mit den Spielchen – und komm endlich zur Sache!“ Keuche ich ungeduldig, während sich mein Körper in einem regelmäßigen, beinahe sinnlichen Rhythmus gegen seinen bewegt. Sich an ihm reibt, um ihn genauso auf Hochtouren zu bringen. Völlig automatisch, ohne das ich überhaupt etwas dagegen tun könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte.  
Er löst die Lippen von meinem Hals, richtet sich auf und führt die Hände in einer absoluten Ruhe zu meinem Gürtel, die mich beinahe wahnsinnig macht. Mir fehlt die Liebkosung, die enge Nähe seines Körpers. Aber genauso sehr wie ich diese kleinen Dinge vermisse, freue ich mich auf das große Finale. Das große Feuerwerk. Dass, was er mir schon den ganzen Abend mit Blicken und kleinen Berührungen verspricht.

_Won’t stop till you quiver_  
_Hands down like a sinner_  
_You taste so good_  
_we won’t go slow_

Er öffnet klappernd die Schnalle meines Gürtels, öffnet die Knöpfe meiner Jeans und zerrt sie mir anschließend samt Boxershorts von den Beinen. Der kalte Boden entlockt meinem erhitzten Körper einen leichten Schauer, eine sanfte Gänsehaut. Mein Körper glüht. Schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung. Will am liebsten die kleinen Freuden des Feuerwerks verpassen und direkt zum finalen Knall springen.

_Hold my hands and keep me down,_  
_Move your body to the ground_  
_Feel the tension in the air_  
_emotions scattered everywhere_

Meine Augen verfolgen seine Hände, beobachten jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Sehen genau dabei zu, wie Stück für Stück mehr Haut freigelegt wird, während ich nichts anderes tun kann, als da zu liegen. Ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er immer mehr von seinem Körper entblößt.  
Die störende Kleidung landet achtlos auf dem Boden, hinterlässt ein kleines Chaos, das gerade absolut keine Rolle spielt. Alles, was gerade wichtig ist, reckt sich mir gerade voller Vorfreude entgegen.  
Wir wissen beide, was wir wollen. Hier geht es nicht darum, irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten zu tauschen oder das Vorspiel in die Länge zu ziehen. Bei uns ging es nie darum. Es ging immer nur ums Ficken.  
Er hält mir die Hand entgegen und zieht mich auf die Beine, dreht mich um und dirigiert mich durch den beinahe komplett dunklen Raum. Seine Hände ruhen ruhig auf meinen Schultern, während wir einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.  
Ich kenne die Wohnung und weiß, dass wir nicht ins Schlafzimmer gehen.

_Hold my hands and keep me down_  
_Move your body to the ground_  
_Feel the tension in the air_  
_emotions scattered everywhere_

Eine erregende Anspannung macht sich in mir breit, als wir stehen bleiben. Er lässt die Hände von meinen Schultern gleiten, die Arme hinab und greift erneut nach meinen eigenen, beschert mir damit eine angenehme Gänsehaut und schürt die Vorfreude auf das, was kommt. Farlan presst seinen nackten Oberkörper gegen meinen, drückt mich damit ein Stück nach vorn und platziert meine Hände links und rechts neben meinem Kopf, als mein Brustkorb flach auf der Tischplatte aufliegt. Die kalte Tischplatte ist im ernsten Moment unangenehm, lässt mich zusammenfahren und ich muss den Impuls, mich aufzurichten, regelrecht niederkämpfen. Dennoch bleibe ich – scheinbar entspannt – liegen, lasse die Hände an Ort und Stelle ruhen und warte darauf, was passiert.  
Er lässt meine Hände los, verharrt einen kurzen Moment an meinen Unterarmen, als wolle er prüfen, ob ich sie auch wirklich dort lasse, wo er sie abgelegt hat und zieht sie anschließend ganz zurück.

_One touch and you shiver_  
_We move like a sinner_  
_Your clothes come off_  
_we won’t go slow_

Sein harter Schwanz reibt sich ungeduldig an meinem Arsch, während er knisternd die Kondomverpackung aufreißt.  
„Übertreib´s nicht“ mahne ich wenig überzeugend, als er seine Spitze ansetzt und stöhne ungehalten, als sie sich langsam in mich drückt. Seine Bewegung ist quälend langsam, beinahe zögerlich. Aber mindestens genauso reizvoll. Je langsamer er ist, desto mehr will ich, dass er sich beeilt. Aufhört zu spielen. Einfach das tut, weswegen wir hier sind.  
Für einen kurzen Moment verharrt er, obwohl er weiß, dass es unnötig ist, und zieht sich anschließend fast vollständig zurück, bevor er sich ungeniert der Länge in mich rammt. Ich genieße den leichten Schmerz, das Gefühl seines harten Schwanzes und die rhythmischen Bewegungen seiner Hüften.  
Von Zurückhaltung ist schon gar nicht mehr die Rede, vielmehr würde ich ihn anbetteln, noch forscher zu sein. Kräftiger und schneller zuzustoßen. Mich einfach zu ficken. Dass ich mich morgen zusammenreißen muss, ist mir völlig egal. Selbst das die Tischplatte vermutlich blaue Flecken meinen Hüftknochen hinterlässt, könnte mir kaum egaler sein. Scheiß auf Morgen.  
„Fick mich härter!“ Fordere ich stöhnend, balle die Hände zu Fäusten und lege die Stirn auf die kalte Tischplatte. Seine Hände umfassen meine Hüften, krallen sich förmlich in die dünne Haut.  
Ich stehe auf diese grobe Behandlung.

_Won’t stop till you quiver_  
_Hands down like a sinner_  
_You taste so good_  
_we won’t go slow_

„Shit“ stöhne ich laut, als er den Winkel minimal ändert und den Punkt trifft, der mich Sterne sehen lässt. Seine Stöße werden schneller und gröber, dafür verlieren sie aber auch mehr an Rhythmik, werden unkontrollierter, je näher er dem Ende entgegensteuert.  
Eine seiner Hand löst sich von meiner Hüfte, wandert zwischen meine Beine und umschließt fest meinen Schwanz, pumpt ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße und treibt mich damit mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf meinen Orgasmus zu. Ein kurzes Feuerwerk mit großem Finale. Genau das, was ich wollte.  
Wir brauchen beide nicht lange, zögern nichts heraus. Wieso auch? Genau das ist es doch, worauf wir schon den ganzen Abend warten. Ein guter, schneller Fick. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Und hätte sich die Chance ergeben, hätte keiner von uns so lange gewartet. Die Toilette im Giants hätte es auch getan. Eine der unbelebten Gassen auf dem Heimweg. Irgendein Ort, der wenig Spiel für Zeugen lässt.  
Das letzte Aufeinandertreffen von Haut und lautem Stöhnen ist alles, was ich höre. Selbst dieses beschissene Brummen dieses gottverdammten Kühlschranks schafft es nicht, diese erotische Geräuschkulisse zu übertönen.  
Er lässt den Oberkörper auf mich sinken, der Raum ist erfüllt von unserem beschleunigten Atem. Ich spüre das kräftige, schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens, die aufgeheizte Haut. Das angenehme Gewicht seines Körpers. Und dieses absolut beflügelnde Gefühl von Entspannung, dass sich nach dem Kommen einschleicht.  
Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis sich Atem und Herzschlag beruhigt. Er hebt den Oberkörper, zieht seinen erschlafften Schwanz aus mir raus und entsorgt das benutze Kondom während ich durch den Raum wander, meine Kleidung vom Boden auflese, wortlos im Badezimmer verschwinde.  
Es ist wie eine sich eingestellte Routine. Etwas das wir bereits kennen und etwas, das wir bereits viele Male so gehandhabt haben. Jedenfalls irgendwie. Irgendwas hat sich eben doch verändert.  
Ich gehe duschen, betrachte meinen Körper im Spiegel. Die Spuren, die das Ganze hinterlassen hat. Wir sind dahingehend vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender geworden. Keine Knutschflecken. Keine Kratzer. Nichts, was Schlüsse zuließe. Es erspart nicht nur mir die Erklärungsnot, sondern auch weiteren unnötigen Stress. Für beide Seiten. Und je weniger offensichtlich es ist, desto weniger muss ich verstecken. Und je weniger ich verstecken muss, desto weniger Möglichkeiten gebe ich Erwin misstrauisch zu werden.  
Er wird bereits im Bett liegen und warten, hat irgendwas zum Überziehen für mich bereitgelegt. So wie immer. Vermutlich sogar das gleiche T-Shirt wie sonst. Dieses verwaschene, für mich viel zu große Nirvana-Shirt.  
Ich verlasse das Badezimmer und durchquere das Wohnzimmer. Er hat seine Sachen aufgehoben und mitgenommen. Hat das Chaos beseitigt, so wie jedes Mal, bevor ich deswegen motzen kann.  
Als ich das Schlafzimmer betrete liegt bereits eins von Farlans T-Shirts auf der leeren Bettseite. Ich greife danach, ziehe es über den Kopf und schlüpfe unter die Bettdecke. Ich drehe ihm den Rücken zu, schiebe den Arm unter das zerknautschte Kopfkissen und schließe die Augen.  
An Schlaf ist eigentlich nicht zu denken, ich bin dank des Stoffs noch viel zu munter dafür, aber es ist besser so zu tun, als mit ihm darüber reden zu müssen, wieso ich mit jedem Mal abweisender werde.


	5. Comatose

Ich bin immer noch wach, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel steht und durch die dünnen Vorhänge ins Schlafzimmer scheint. Farlans Augen sind noch fest geschlossen, sein Atem ist ruhig und gleichmäßig und ich glaube, es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er wach wird.  
Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, starre für einen Moment an die Decke und betrachte den bräunlichen Wasserfleck, der sich so widerlich von der sonst weißen Farbe abgrenzt.   
Keine Ahnung, was das Richtige ist. Aufstehen, ihn schlafen lassen und still und heimlich verschwinden. Einen Zettel hinterlassen, sich mit irgendeiner beschissenen Ausrede entschuldigen. Oder warten bis er wach wird, gemeinsam am Esstisch sitzen und nichts runter bekommen, sei´s nun wegen des Katers oder des nicht vorhandenen Appetits. Die Stelle anstarren, an der er mich heute Nacht gefickt hat und überlegen, wie ich Erwin die nächsten Tage auf Trapp halten kann, damit er die blauen Flecken nicht sieht. Nichts mitbekommt. Nichts ahnt, obwohl ich weiß dass es falsch ist ihn anzulügen.  
Mir kommt beides nicht richtig vor, vermutlich weil ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler nach dem anderen mache. Es ist mittlerweile ein ganzer Rattenschwanz, ein Patzer reiht sich an den nächsten und wird mit einer Lüge oder einfachem Totschweigen abgeschrieben, bis ein weiterer Fehler seinen Platz einnimmt. Die Liste ist endlos. Wird immer länger. Nimmt einfach kein Ende.  
Ich bin scheinbar ein Mensch, der einfach nicht lernt. Der die gleichen Fehler immer und immer wieder macht, sich schwört, es beim nächsten Mal anders zu machen nur um dann doch wieder beim Anfang dieses beschissenen Teufelskreises zu landen. Es wäre einfach, die Sache mit Farlan zu beenden. Es wäre einfach, nein zu sagen. Und trotzdem tue ich es nicht, weil es mir Spaß macht. Weil ich einfach nicht genug kriege. Weil mir das mit Erwin irgendwie doch nicht reicht. Weil ich ein beschissener Egoist bin.  
Ich schlage die Decke zur Seite, setze die Füße auf den kalten Laminatboden und verlasse leise das Schlafzimmer.   
Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich immer noch das Chaos, das wir gestern hinterlassen haben. Höre die Worte, das immer lauter werdende Keuchen und Stöhnen. Spüre das Kribbeln und die aufregende Vorfreude. Mir ist genauso unerträglich heiß wie vor ein paar Stunden und gleichzeitig ist da dieses ungute Gefühl im Magen, das mich davon abhält umzudrehen, mich zwischen seine Beine zu knien und ihn mit meinem Mund am Schwanz zu wecken, um das Ganze einfach zu wiederholen.  
Ich schüttel den Kopf, setze meinen Weg ins Badezimmer fort und krame in meinen Jeans nach meinem Smartphone. Das Teil ist schon uralt, das Display ist gerissen und an einigen Ecken bröckelt bereits das Glas. Aber es funktioniert. Für mich reicht das völlig. Erwin dagegen besteht schon seit Wochen darauf, mir ein Neues zu besorgen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es unnötig ist, solange der Touchscreen noch funktioniert.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten sind bereits zwei Nachrichten darauf.  
 _»Guten Morgen Levi«_  
 _»Soll ich dich holen oder kommst du mit dem Bus?«_  
Tatsächlich wär’s mir lieber, er würde mich holen. Sobald wie möglich. Gleichzeitig will ich das Nachhausekommen so lange wie irgend möglich herauszögern. Ich hab keinen Bock auf die Streitereien. Die Fragerei. Die Belehrungen. Ich will einfach ins Bett. Schlafen. Meine Ruhe. Und Zuhause werd ich die genauso wenig finden wie hier.  
 _»Hol mich. Und bring was zu essen mit.«_  
Ich schlüpfe in meine Jeans, lasse mein Smartphone in der Tasche verschwinden und schnappe mir den Rest meiner Sachen. Schuhe und Jacke müssen irgendwo im Flur liegen.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür reicht, um mich dazu zu entschließen ihn zu wecken. Mich zumindest zu verabschieden. Nicht einfach zu gehen. Verdient hat er so ´ne beschissene Behandlung nicht. Er ist nicht irgendein Kerl. Nicht irgendein billiger One Night Stand, sondern mein bester Freund. Er hat ein bisschen mehr verdient, als ein wortloses Verschwinden.  
Ich öffne leise die Tür, durchquere den winzigen Raum und lasse mich auf den Rand des Futons sinken.  
„Oi Farlan“ murmel ich leise, streiche mit den Fingern eine verirrte Strähne aus seiner Stirn und beobachte sein Gesicht. Der Ausdruck wird eine Spur wacher, ein lautes Seufzen löst sich aus seiner Brust und er dreht verschlafen den Kopf, bevor er die Augen öffnet und mich ansieht.  
„Wie spät isses?“ Murrt er verschlafen, verzieht das Gesicht aufgrund der Helligkeit und legt den Arm über die Augen.  
„Noch zu früh zum Aufstehen. Erwin kommt mich abholen. Ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne Tschüss zu sagen“ erwidere ich beinahe sanft, bevor ich Anstalten mache aufzustehen. Er greift nach einem Arm, zieht mich zu sich nach unten und legt die Arme um mich. Die Haltung ist unbequem, aber ich schätze, ich bin ihm den kurzen Moment einfach schuldig.  
„Wenn irgendwas ist, würdest du mit mir reden?“  
„Sicher“  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glaubwürdig klinge. Aber selbst wenn nicht, kennt er meine ehrliche Haltung dazu. Reden war noch nie mein Ding. Nicht als Kind. Nicht als Teenager. Und als Erwachsener erst recht nicht. Probleme lösen sich eben nicht dadurch, dass man sie anspricht. Probleme lösen sich nur, wenn man etwas dafür tut. Und in meinem Fall lasse ich einfach das Karma für mich arbeiten.  
„Wenn du bei Erwin genauso schlecht lügst, ist es umso erstaunlicher, dass ihr immer noch zusammen seid“  
„Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich“ scherze ich.  
„Hmm. Vermutlich“  
Er löst die Arme, lässt zu, dass ich aufstehe und gehe. Sagt kein Wort, auch dann nicht, als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe, dabei weiß ich genau, das es viel mehr gibt, was er mir sagen will. Nicht nur ich tu mich schwer, wenns ums Reden geht. Er genauso.  
Im Flur ziehe ich meine Schuhe an, schnappe mir meine Jacke und verlasse anschließend die Wohnung. Auf dem Weg nach unten hole ich die frische Schachtel Kippen aus meiner Jackentasche, klemme mir eine davon zwischen die Lippen und zünde sie an, als ich aus dem Gebäude trete. Setze mich auf die kalten Stufen vor dem Haus und warte auf den schicken Kack-Benz, der mich nach Hause bringen wird.  
Ich hasse dieses Auto mindestens genauso sehr wie dieses beschissene, gigantische Haus, in dem wir jetzt leben. Meiner Meinung nach würden auch eine normale Dreizimmerwohnung und ein normaler Mittelklassewagen völlig ausreichen. Meiner Meinung nach braucht es aber auch kein Biogemüse, kein Fairtrade-Zeug und auch keinen Scheiß auf dem beschissenen Reformhaus. Normale Lebensmittel aus dem normalen Supermarkt täten es meiner Ansicht nach genauso.  
Ich bin für diesen gehobeneren Lebensstil wohl nicht gemacht. Zu normal. Zu einfach. Und selbst nach fünf Jahren Beziehung hat sich daran nicht besonders viel geändert. Ich bin immer noch genauso wie damals. Genauso direkt. Genauso unverblümt. Und genauso wenig zu Bändigen. Ich hatte schon immer meinen eigenen Kopf. Meinen eigenen Willen. Meine eigenen Vorstellungen. Und ich war schon immer zu stur um auch nur einen Millimeter davon abzuweichen.  
Die kühle Morgenluft tut gut. Macht den Kopf ein wenig freier.  
Ich drücke die Kippe auf den Stufen aus, als ich den Wagen von weitem sehe und stehe auf. Die Jacke schmeiße ich mir einfach über die Schultern, steige die letzten Stufen nach unten und öffne die Beifahrertür, als der Wagen vor mir hält.  
Ich spüre seinen Blick an meinem Gesicht kleben, schaue ihn nicht an, als ich die Tüte vom Bäcker an mich nehme und schweigend einsteige. Er schweigt, genauso wie ich, als er den Gang einlegt und anfährt.  
Ich hätte ihm wohl sagen sollen, dass er was Weiches besorgen soll. Auch wenn ich das laut nie zugeben würde, aber das Brötchen lässt sich eher mäßig essen. Das Kauen tut durch den Bluterguss und die leichte Schwellung doch ziemlich weh und die aufgeplatzte Stelle spannt beim Mund öffnen.  
Die Seitenblicke, die Erwin mir während der Fahrt zuwirft, lassen bereits erahnen dass ich wohl noch einige Zeit aufs Bett werde warten müssen. Mit etwas Glück gönnt er mir ein paar Stunden, bevor er mit Belehrungen um sich wirft.  
Die Fahrt verläuft restlos schweigend. Ich habe nicht die Ambitionen ihm zu erzählen was gelaufen ist und er scheint vorerst ebenfalls nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen. Er ist jemand, der solche Dinge in Ruhe bespricht. Zuhause, am besten in aller Ruhe am Tisch. Er ist ein ruhiger Mensch. Es passiert eher selten, dass er die Beherrschung verliert. Meistens dann, wenn ich ihn mit endloser Provokation in den Wahnsinn treibe. Man könnte fast meinen, ich läge es darauf an. Hätte eine gewisse Streitsucht. Und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt stimmt das vermutlich sogar. Ich provoziere gern. Treibe es gern auf die Spitze. Kann einfach nicht klein bei geben, auch dann nicht, wenn es angebracht wäre.  
Der Kies knirscht unter den Reifen, als wir die Auffahrt hinauffahren. Ich schmeiße die leere Tüte im Vorbeigehen in die Papiertonne, ziehe die Schuhe im Windfang aus und hänge die Jacke auf. Ich warte nicht auf ihn, steuer direkt auf die Treppe zu.  
„Levi?“ Hallt seine Stimme durch den Flur, lässt mich einen Moment innehalten und innerlich die Augen verdrehen.  
Ich ignoriere ihn einfach, steige die Treppe nach oben und verschwinde im Badezimmer. Die Tür lasse ich offen stehen, wohl wissend, dass er mir sowieso hinterherkommt.  
Ich greife nach meiner Zahnbürste, schrubbe mir den ekligen Geschmack von den Zähnen und lausche den schweren Schritten auf der Treppe. Zähle sogar mit und behalte die Tür im Spiegel im Auge.  
„Ich schätze, das war mal wieder nicht deine Schuld?“  
Er steht ihm Türrahmen, lehnt sich mit der Schulter an den Türrahmen und starrt mein Spiegelbild an.  
Ich antworte nicht, fahre einfach in meinem Tun fort und wende den Blick ab, weil mich dieses Blickduell im Spiegel annervt.  
„Du hast also beschlossen mich zu ignorieren?“  
„Macht man das nicht so mit Vätern, die einem auf die Eier gehen?“ Erwidere ich gelassen, nachdem ich ausgespuckt hab und stelle das Wasser an, um das Becken auszuspülen. Anschließend drehe ich mich zu ihm um, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und lehne mich mit der Hüfte gegen den Waschtisch.  
Er zieht die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen.  
„Ich bin einundzwanzig und du nicht mein Erziehungsberechtigter. Du darfst also aufhören dich so aufzuspielen.“  
„Dann solltest du vielleicht damit anfangen dich so zu verhalten“  
„Da wo ich herkomme, verteidigt man sich“  
„Es gibt andere Wege“  
„Ich weiß. Wir haben diese Unterhaltung bestimmt schon an die tausend Mal geführt. Also erspar uns beiden deinen billigen Vortrag zur Gewaltprävention“ erwidere ich nun deutlich gereizter.  
Anders als Erwin bin ich in einer Gegend groß geworden, wo man sich verteidigen musste. Wo man überhaupt keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich zu behaupten. Worte sind überflüssig, wenn die Hälfte der Wichser kein Wort von dem versteht, was du sagst. Worte sind überflüssig, wenn sich niemand dafür interessiert, was du zu sagen hast. Anders als Erwin bin ich nicht in einer wohlbehüteten Familie großgeworden. Mir ist nicht sämtlicher Scheiß hinterher geschmissen worden.  
„Dann frag ich mich, wieso das immer noch nicht bei dir angekommen ist“  
Ich hätte genug Argumente, mit denen ich dagegen halten kann. Ich könnte Erklärungen liefern. Ich könnte überdeutlich machen, wieso sein Vortrag auch nach dem zehntausendsten Mal nicht bei mir ankommen wird. Ich könnte ihm sagen, weshalb sich an meinem Konfliktverhalten nie etwas ändern wird. Könnte ich, tue ich aber nicht.  
„Vielleicht hab ich noch nicht genug aufs Maul gekriegt ums zu lernen“ zische ich, stoße mich vom Waschtisch ab und dränge mich an ihm vorbei in den Flur.  
Für mich ist diese Unterhaltung vorbei. Für mich gab es nie etwas dazu zu sagen. Dass er das Ganze anders sieht, weiß ich allerdings auch.  
„Levi –“  
„Halt´s Maul, Erwin. Ich bin müde und ich hab verdammt nochmal Kopfschmerzen. Heb dir den Scheiß für später auf!“  
Ich ziehe die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir zu, drehe den Schlüssel im Schloss und lasse mich aufs Bett sinken. Ignoriere das Gezeter vor der Tür. Das Klopfen. Das Rütteln am Türgriff. Zerre mir stattdessen die Jeans von den Beinen, das Shirt über den Kopf und lasse mich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen.  
Wenn ich mit ihm darüber sprechen würde, würde er vielleicht anders reagieren. Könnte es vielleicht sogar irgendwie verstehen. Zumindest anders damit umgehen. Aber ich will nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Will kein Mitleid. Keine Worte, die dafür sorgen sollen, dass ich mich besser fühle. Nichts davon. Wollte ich nie.

 

_Es ist bereits dunkel, als er nach Hause kommt. Das Schloss der Wohnungstür ist bereits seit Wochen kaputt, so dass er gar keinen Schlüssel braucht, um rein zu kommen, aber es scheint auch so, als würde sich niemand ernsthaft darum scheren. Wundern tut es ihn nicht. Sein Vater schläft die meiste Zeit des Tages, bekommt nicht einmal mit wie der Männerbesuch ein und aus geht, während seine Mutter ihn zu Freunden schickt, damit sie mit ihnen allein ist. Er nichts davon mitbekommt, obwohl er genau weiß, was sie tut. Die ganze Schule redet darüber. Und er ist nicht dumm. Schon gar nicht naiv._   
_Er ist nicht böse darum, nicht zuhause zu sein. Er hasst es, wenn sie ihre Freier hier empfängt. Die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwerfen, wenn er doch da ist oder einer von denen spät abends kommt. Er hasst die Streitereien seiner Eltern, das laute Gebrüll seines Vaters und den penetranten Gestank von Alkohol in der Wohnung. Es ist dreckig, überall stehen die leere Schnapsflaschen seines Vaters und der Müll scheint sich regelrecht zu stapeln._   
_Er ist ungern zuhause. Besonders in letzter Zeit._   
_Er kann bereits das laute Geschrei seines Vaters hören, als er die Treppen nach oben steigt. Die Stimme hallt im Flur von den Wänden, hinterlässt ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er hasst es. Dieses ständige Rumgeschreie. Die ständige Streiterei. Er hasst es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Und am liebsten würde er umdrehen und gehen. Zurück zu Isabel und ihren Eltern, zurück zum Frieden, den er dort empfindet. Überall ist es besser als hier._   
_Er schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. Die Schuhe lässt er im Flur stehen, hängt die Jacke an den Kleiderhaken, bevor er sich um die Säcke herum schlängelt und direkt auf das kleine Zimmer zusteuert, das er sein eigen nennen darf. Es ist mehr eine Abstellkammer, bietet gerade genug Platz für das schmale Bett und den kaputten Kleiderschrank. Das Fenster ist nahezu winzig und das Nachbarhaus so nah, dass dadurch zu keiner Zeit Tageslicht ins Zimmer fällt. Er hasst es. Dieses kleine Zimmer kommt ihm mehr vor wie eine Gefängniszelle, als ein Ort, an dem man sich ausruhen soll._   
_Er kommt am Wohnzimmer vorbei, erhascht einen kurzen Blick auf den vollgestellten Wohnzimmertisch. Sein Vater steht schwankend vor seiner Mutter, brüllt etwas, dass er nicht verstehen kann. Für ihn hört sich das betrunkene Gelalle beinahe wie eine Fremdsprache an. Vielleicht ist es das auch. Irgendeine Sprache, die er nicht kennt. Was weiß er schon darüber? Seine Mutter versucht ihn mit ruhigen, weisgewählten Worten zu beschwichtigen, aber er scheint sich nur noch mehr in Rage zu reden. Sich immer mehr in etwas hineinzusteigern, das eigentlich gar nicht da ist. Wie so oft, hat er keine Ahnung, warum sie überhaupt am Streiten sind. Ob es dafür einen Auslöser gibt oder nicht. Ob es Sinn macht oder nicht. Und eigentlich ist es ihm auch völlig egal._   
_„Du weißt, dass ich das für uns tue.“ Sie redet beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie da eigentlich spricht. Ob es um ihre Arbeit geht oder um etwas anderes._   
_„Levi!“ Das laute Gebrüll seines Vaters lässt ihn zusammenfahren. Er fühlt sich ertappt. So, als hätte er etwas Falsches getan, auch wenn er nicht wüsste, was es sein soll. Er hat nicht gelauscht. Immerhin sind sie so laut, dass man sie im Flur hört. Die Nachbarn wissen vermutlich genauso viel wie sie selbst._   
_„Lass ihn in Ruhe!“ Fährt seine Mutter ihn an. Die Ruhe ist auch ihrer Stimme gewichen und plötzlich wirkt sie beinahe wie eine Löwin, die ihr Junges um jeden Preis beschützen will._   
_„Halt´s Maul!“_   
_Die Anspannung im Raum ist beinahe greifbar. Er hat das Gefühl, nur die Finger danach ausstrecken zu müssen. In letzter Zeit kommt es oft vor, dass er so ist. Er hat sich immer weniger im Griff, besonders wenn er weiß, dass einer der Männer kommt. Vermutlich geht es genau darum. Zumindest ist dass das Einzige, dass ihm sinnvoll erscheint._   
_„Komm her, du verdammter Bastard! Brauchst du ´ne beschissene Extraeinladung oder was?!“_   
_Der Junge umklammert die Träger seines Rucksacks fest, setzt unsicher einen Fuß ins Wohnzimmer und sieht seine Mutter dabei an. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Verunsichert ihn und lässt ihn damit innehalten. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er weiß schon lange nicht mehr, was das Richtige ist. Ob es überhaupt ein richtig und ein falsch gibt._   
_„Ich meins ernst! Lass ihn in Ruhe!“_   
_„Oder was, du dreckige Hure?!“_   
_Das Geräusch, das bei einer Ohrfeige entsteht, schallt durch den Raum und hinterlässt nichts weiter als Stille. Ihm kommen die wenigen Sekunden vor wie Stunden, in denen nichts gesagt oder getan wird. In denen er sich fragt, was er tun soll. Ob er überhaupt irgendwas tun kann._   
_„Bitte lass ihn einfach gehen“ die Stimme seiner Mutter ist nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern. Eine unerhörte Bitte._   
_Er stößt sie grob zur Seite, geht auf den Jungen zu und vor ihm in die Hocke. Die schmalen, rosa Lippen sind zu seiner Linie zusammengepresst, während er dem Mann vor sich ins Gesicht schaut. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Weiß nicht, was passiert. Ob überhaupt irgendwas passiert._   
_Die großen Hände greifen nach seinen Handgelenken, halten ihn fest. Der Griff ist fest genug, um ihn das Gesicht verziehen zu lassen._   
_Er hat gelernt, dass es besser ist, nichts zu sagen. Abzuwarten. Es einfach wie gegeben zu nehmen, anstatt es mit blödem Bitten und dummem Gejammer noch schlimmer zu machen._   
_„Mich macht es wütend, wenn Mama sich von anderen Männern in unserem Bett ficken lässt. Das verstehst du doch sicher, oder?“_   
_Nein. Versteht er nicht. Er versteht gar nichts davon. Wie sollte er auch? Und trotzdem nickt er ganz langsam und zögerlich. Gibt vor zu verstehen, was er überhaupt nicht versteht. Stimmt einfach zu, um die Situation hoffentlich besser zu machen, anstatt sie zu verschlimmern. Woher soll er wissen, was das Richtige ist?_   
_„Halt unseren Sohn da raus!“_   
_„Wieso? Willst du nicht, dass er ´nen schlechtes Bild von dir hat?“_   
_„Er ist 10! In dem Alter sollte er davon nicht mal was mitbekommen müssen!“_   
_„Wenn du sogar seine Lehrer fickst, wie soll er da nicht –“_   
_Die Türklingel unterbricht ihn in seiner Schimpftirade. Hält ihn davon ab erneut ins Brüllen abzudriften. Stattdessen lässt er den Jungen endlich los, erhebt sich aus seiner Hocke und geht zum Sofa zurück. Er führt die Schnapsflasche an den Mund, nimmt den letzten, großen Schluck bevor er sich wieder an die hübsche, junge Frau wendet._   
_„Das ist dein Kunde, du beschissene Hure!“ Schreit er, die Flasche zerschellt an der Wand und die Scherben verteilen sich mit einem beißenden Geruch auf dem billigen Boden._   
_Die Augen des Jungen kleben noch einen Moment an den Scherben, dann spürt er die sanfte Hand seiner Mutter an seiner Schulter. Sie nimmt ihn mit in den Flur, streicht ihm sanft über die Wange und schafft es trotz der Tränen, die ihr offensichtlich in den Augen stehen, ihn anzulächeln._   
_„Geh in dein Zimmer, Schatz“ bittet sie sanft und er kommt ihrer Aufforderung unverzüglich nach. Ist froh darum, aus dieser Situation entfliehen zu können._   
_Er öffnet die knarrende Tür, zieht sie hinter sich ins Schloss und schaltet das Licht ein. Von der Tür aus kann er die Backsteine des Hauses zählen, die einzelnen Fugen nachziehen und er glaubt, wenn er nur noch ein bisschen wachsen würde, könnte er den Abstand überbrücken und die Hauswand vom Fenster aus berühren._   
_Es gibt Dinge, die werden sie nie ändern. Die einfach so sind, wie sie eben sind. Und das hier, scheint eins dieser Dinge zu sein. Er glaubt nicht daran, dass es irgendwann anders wird. Besser. Dass es irgendwann eine Zeit gibt, wo das alles endlich hinter ihm liegt. Eine Zeit, wo er einfach vergessen kann._   
_Es dauert nicht lang und er hört Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer. Das komische Grunzen und Keuchen, das die Männer von sich geben, wenn sie bei seiner Mutter sind und sich mit ihr vergnügen. Er weiß, dass sie sich verkauft. Was sie tut. Die ganze Schule redet darüber. Er weiß, wie man über sie redet und noch besser weiß er, wie man über ihn spricht. Selbst bei den Lehrern ist er nur der kleine Bastard dieser Hure._   
_Er lässt sich auf die alte Matratze sinken, drückt sich die Hände auf die Ohren und starrt an die Decke. Er hasst es, wenn sie Besuch da hat. Wie sie drauf ist. Sie ist anders, irgendwie abwesend. So, als wäre ihr die ganze Welt völlig egal. Sogar er scheint ihr völlig egal zu sein._   
_Für einige Zeit ist es ruhig. Die Hände schlucken einen Großteil der Geräusche und das, was trotzdem zu hören ist, kann er mit leisem Geflüster einfach übertönen. Er redet einfach. Manchmal über Dinge, die gar keinen Sinn machen. Manchmal träumt er einfach vor sich hin. Erzählt Geschichten. Eigentlich ist es völlig egal. Hauptsache er hört sie nicht._


End file.
